Black Dog
by DeanWinchesterFan1985
Summary: Death stalks a Winchester. When Sam starts seeing a death omen everywhere he needs his brother's help if he plans to survive it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here is my next story. It is heavy on the angst especially for Sam. Dean has a lot of emotional angst though. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for all the support for my last fic Forgotten I appreciate it.

Disclaimer—Still don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Black Dog

Chapter 1

"Come on Sammy, this is chick music." Dean complained reaching for his box of classic rock tapes.

"Driver picks the music, Dean." Sam smiled and turned up the volume.

"The only reason you're driving is because you wouldn't stop bugging the hell out of me." Dean grumbled and fingered through his cassettes. "Come on why don't we listen to something else?"

"I want to listen to this." Sam said stubbornly trying his best to ignore Dean's protests. Sam had only been driving for twenty minutes and Dean was already complaining.

"How long until we get to Black Water Ridge?" Dean asked hopefully.

"A couple hours at least." Sam said shrugging his shoulders and giving his brother a side-glance.

"Great stuck with chick music for two hours." Dean muttered so low that Sam almost didn't hear it. Almost.

"What's the matter Dean? My music bugging you?" Sam grinned.

"Not as much as your pink hair." Dean smirked back knocking the grin off Sam's face.

Sam tugged at his pinks strands with a free hand and grimaced. The result of their last prank war, which Sam had lost. "As soon as we get into town I'm going to a hair saloon to get this fixed. I'm sick of people staring at me."

Dean snorted. His last prank, which had caused him the ultimate win, had been to place an ad in a newspaper requiring a picture of a pink haired man. Some lady answered the ad by snapping Sam's picture the morning they were heading out, as an added bonus Sam had been having a hang over at the time. "Come on Sam. I thought you liked to be recognized."

"For things I do not what color my hair is jerk." Sam snapped and narrowing his eyebrows as he determinedly concentrated on the road in front of them.

"You're just a sore looser." Dean smirked and settled against the leather seat.

"You don't play fair." Sam said in a defeated tone. He knew all too well that he had been the one to call the truce. He didn't want anymore of Dean's little surprises.

"Yeah well, I'm the big brother I don't have to play fair." Dean smiled at this thought. He closed his eyes against the glaring sun and sunk even lower in his seat. "Wake me up when we get there."

Sam didn't answer, but turned down the music so Dean could sleep in peace. Sam's mind wandered over the past few months and he kept giving his brother glances. A quick reassurance that Dean was alive, and well. Sam was often surprised that they survived all the things they endured, in one whole but slightly chiseled piece.

Dean moaned and turned so he was facing the window as the sun settled on the mountain peaks. The bright orange-red glow made Dean's skin dance with unnatural colors. The innocence of the picture in front of him made Sam smile. Dean hardly ever looked so innocent. 'Well except for the two weeks when he had no memory of who he was.' Sam thought and smiled.

Dean had gone back to a lost childhood after he had gotten amnesia, something Sam found endearing and annoying at the same time. He thought it was a bit odd that he had to baby-sit his older brother, literally. It had taken Dean two weeks to come back to him, two very long weeks. That was something Dean was still having trouble letting go of. The fact that he hadn't been there for Sam for two weeks was still eating away at his insides.

Sam's attention wandered back to the road as the sun sank even lower, shrouding the pavement and black impala into the dark. Sam flipped on the headlights and looked for street signs. Hoping to see how close they were to Black Water Ridge.

Dean had received a call from their friend Caleb, telling them there was a creature that needed to be hunted in the woods up here. Dean had accepted the job and had hauled Sam's hung over ass into the car. Sam had slept for most of the ride only waking up to tell Dean to pull over so he could continue to empty the contents of his stomach on the side of the road. Dean had kept to the back roads, mainly for this purpose. Sam was grateful for his brother's thoughtfulness.

People often said that Dean was a bad ass who did what he wanted no matter what other people thought of him. Sam knew a different side of his brother. Although Dean would deny it saying that it was girly Sam knew his brother was sensitive when it came to Sam. He had always been there when Sam needed him and Sam hoped he could return the favor someday when Dean needed him the most.

Spotting a sign telling him that Black Water was only two miles away Sam pressed on the accelerator a little harder. He was tired from the long day of being stuffed in the car and driving around for six hours. He wanted to find a place to stay and fast. 

He and Dean had decided to stay in town this time. They both remembered all too well what had happened last time they stayed in the woods, and neither were in a hurry to do that again.

_Sam sat next to his brother on the hood of the impala watching as Haley Collins got into the ambulance with her two brothers. She smiled warmly at them before the paramedics closed the back doors hiding them from view._

"Man, I hate camping." Dean grumbled not bothering to look at Sam.

"Yeah, me too." Sam agreed he was sore and tired. He desperately wanted to check into a motel and wash off all the dry blood and dirt.

"You know we're going to find Dad? Right Sam?" Dean asked still not looking his way.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said then seeing the opportunity decided to take his brother up on his earlier offer. "But in the meantime I'm driving." Sam looked at his brother taking in all the injuries Dean had gotten on this hunt. Dean had several cuts all over his face; none of them serious but caked with dry blood. Sam knew his brother's body was a little sore from being dragged around by the Wendigo before being tied to the ceiling by his arms and hanging there until rescued.

Sam didn't have long to look at his brother though. Dean looked down to his lap and a moment later the keys to the impala came flying up and Sam snatched them. He and his brother got into the car and took off to try and find a motel for the night.

Sam's reminiscing was broken as a large animal dashed in front of the impala making Sam desperately slam on the brakes and swerve trying to avoid it. He stopped a few inches away and raised his eyebrows in shock.

A large black dog with yellow eyes, and bared white teeth stood growling at the car. It's eyes fixed with Sam's it barked loudly making Sam's hair prickle uncomfortably.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack? Why did you stop like that?" Sam turned to see Dean struggling to sit up right his brother's face torn somewhere between worry and anger.

Sam turned back to where the dog was and felt his jaw drop when he saw the dog had disappeared. He turned back to his brother who was still staring at him curiously "You didn't see it?"

"See what? There is nothing out there Sam." Dean asked frowning slightly as worry for his brother filled his whole body.

"There was a dog. A big black dog." Sam turned back to the road as if hoping to see it again. The dog wasn't there and there wasn't a trace that there had been one there. The only sounds in the night were the crickets chirping and the idling engine. The only light were the bright beams emanating from the impala. The night was still.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed chapter one. I appreciate all the support and feedback so thank you! Here is chapter two I will get chapter three up when I can.

Disclaimer—I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I don't own BOC either.

Chapter 2

"Ok I think you are a little too tired to be driving." Dean said seriously punching his brother's arm, turning Sam's attention back on him.

"I'm not seeing imaginary things, Dean!" Sam retorted and narrowing his eyes in frustration.

"I'm not saying you are but I didn't see anything Sam." Dean said giving his brother a quizzical stare.

"Fine, whatever." Sam said and climbed out of the impala to circle around behind it so Dean could slide into the driver's seat. He _was_ tired; maybe Dean was right maybe he just imagined the black dog.

By the time Sam had circled around and gotten inside the impala again Dean had already settled himself behind the wheel; and had his usual classic rock blasting from the speakers. Sam groaned as he settled himself on the passenger seat.

Dean heard Sam's protest and couldn't help but grin at Sam. "Nothing like the best right, Sammy?"

Sam's only reply was to roll his eyes and look out the window to the dark trees that surrounded them. He thought he saw something moving off in the distance and caught a glimpse of bright yellow eyes before Dean slammed on the gas and they were zooming down the road again. Sam shivered, something about that dog didn't feel right.

Dean either didn't notice Sam's shiver or was wise enough not to bring it up. Dean was drumming his hands on the steering wheel in time with the music. 'Fire of Unknown Origin' by Blue Oyster Cult was reaching the crescendo and Dean was enjoying every moment of it.

Dean turned to Sam and sang along "Fire of unknown origin took my baby away!" He smiled as Sam rolled his eyes and looked determinedly out the windshield. "Come on, Sammy. Sing along dude. These are the good times."

"Oh yeah, great times." Sam muttered not sounding very convinced.

"Whatever dude, but you'll go gray before you turn twenty-five if you don't lighten up." Dean smiled sweetly at the dirty look Sam tossed him for that remark then returned to singing along with the song.

Sam silently whispered a thank-you to whoever would be listening as they entered Black Water Ridge a few minutes later.

"Ok so we've got potato chips, chocolate, beer, and my personal favorite peanut M&M's, which you're not allowed to have. You're too young." Dean smiled brightly as he dumped the food onto the table. "I think I've got all the food groups covered haven't I?"

"Didn't you get anything remotely healthy, Dean?" Sam asked looking at the 'dinner' Dean had picked up.

"Sure I did. Here you go, Sasquatch." Dean said tossing a small bag to Sam. Inside was a single chocolate chip and peanut butter granola bar.

"Are you serious? This is your idea of healthy?" Sam asked pulling out the granola bar and looking at it with distaste. 

"Well it was either chocolate chip and peanut butter or chocolate chip with marshmallows. The gas station didn't have too many choices." Dean shrugged and pulled open his bag of M&M's. He popped a few into his mouth and chew contentedly.

"Well if you had left when I told you to we could have gotten something from the grocery store." Sam grumbled shoving the granola bar back into the bag and helping himself to a Hershey's milk chocolate bar. 

"The day I take orders from you is the day I marry a guy." Dean smirked.

"You're such a jerk." Sam said and flashed a bright smile. "Hey you got sour cream and onion." He pulled a small bag of chips from the pile Dean had placed on the table.

"Yep, I was debating on whether I should get those for you or not. You're breath stinks really bad after you eat those." Dean crumpled up his M&M bag and helped himself to a beer.

"Shut up." Sam said spitting bits of chip onto the table.

"Make me." Dean said opening his beer and taking a long swig. "We'll have a decent breakfast in the morning but we need to hit the sack. I'm bushed."

"Me too." Sam agreed popping one last chip into his mouth and heading off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Dean settled comfortably on his bed and stared at the ceilings. He made shapes out of all the bumps and crevices, while waiting for Sam to finish in the bathroom so he could flip off the light. His eyes began to droop and he nodded off before Sam had even turned on the water.

Sam brushed his teeth quickly; he was exhausted it had been a very long day. He still couldn't get that black dog off his mind, something about it was just bugging the hell out of him. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but he knew something was wrong.

Sam shut off the water and grabbed a small towel the motel provided and wiped his mouth on it. The sound of water running filled his ears and he spun around to see the shower running.

"That's weird." Sam muttered softly and walked to the shower to turn of the steaming water. Even as he turned the knob he heard more water running this time coming from the small tub. Sam was starting to get a little edgy. Why was all the water turning on by itself? Sam turned the knob and the water stopped flowing once again. The water from the sink was flowing steaming up the bathroom mirror.

Sam let out a shudder something felt unnatural around here. He couldn't explain and he knew he couldn't talk to Dean until he understood exactly what he was feeling. Sam turned off the hot water and let out a huge sigh. He wiped his hand automatically across the steamed up mirror and jumped back in shock.

The large black dog he had seen earlier that night was growling at him from the corner of the room, reflected in the mirror. It's bright yellow eyes boring into his dark brown, the hair on it's back standing on end. It barked loudly and took a step forward. Sam wheeled around to face…an empty bathroom.

Sam looked back in the mirror and saw only his chalk colored face. The dog had disappeared. Sam splashed cold water on his face and exited the bathroom. He saw Dean already asleep on his bed snoring softly. 

Sam desperately wanted to wake his brother, to tell him what had just happened to him. Sam felt like a little six year old again running to big brother to tell him about his nightmares. He longed for the feeling of Dean hugging him, telling him that he was ok and inviting him to stay in his bed for the night. Sam watched as Dean turned his head away and slipped his hand under his pillow to his favorite hunting knife.

Sam shook his head. He wasn't going to bug Dean. They both needed rest; yes that is all it was. Sam was just tired and had imagined the black dog again. Sam switched off the light and climbed into his own bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful sound of Dean's soft breathing from the other bed. It was the sweet sound of comfort and security; Dean would never let anything happen to him. With that thought Sam drifted off to sleep. 

_Sam shivered the night wind was cold against his skin. The full moon's glow lit up the open area he stood in but shrouded the rest of the area in shadow. Sam looked at his watch, almost midnight and still no sign of Dean or the creature they were hunting. Sam fingered his phone his fingers brushing against the numbers but not pressing them._

He waited for a sign, any sign of movement coming towards him. His gun was loaded and ready, his senses all on alert. He glanced around at the surrounding trees but only a soft wind rustled the branches, blowing leaves in his direction.

Sam glanced around having the strange sensation that he was being watched, by something unwilling to show itself. He narrowed his eyes willing them to focus on the dancing shadows around him…it was then that he saw it. The bright glowing eyes of a dog all too familiar. 

The dog watched him, not advancing but not retreating either. Just watched from a distance. No growl issued from his throat and it didn't bark but stared at him with knowing in its eyes. For some reason this left Sam more disturbed then it did when the dog was growling or barking. 'Where the hell is Dean?'

Sam turned away trying to put some distance between himself and the massive black dog. The bright yellow eyes were looking at him from this new direction. Sam panicked and turned again only to be met with the same yellow eyes. Every which way he turned the dog was there.

"No! It's not my time!" Sam yelled and then he heard it, rushing towards him. He turned and the creature was on him.

Sam woke panting and sweaty. Tears leaked down his cheeks as the vivid memory of the dream stuck with him. "Dean?" He turned to his brother but saw that Dean was still asleep. Apparently, Sam's nightmare hadn't woken Dean from his deep slumber. Sam longed to be close to Dean to feel the comfort of his strong body next to his. To feel safe. Sam sat in the dark for a few more minutes then made his decision.

Dean couldn't move, something heavy was resting on his arm. 'What the hell?' He turned his head to see Sam snuggled up against him in his bed. Sam was curled in a small ball his face had tearstains on them and had gotten as close to Dean's body as he could.

"Sammy?" Dean asked and gently pulled his arm out from under Sam's heavy form. Sam groaned softly but refused to wake. Dean brushed Sam's long locks away from his eyes and looked into his brother's slightly pale face.

It had been a long time since Sam had had a bad enough nightmare to climb into bed with him. He adjusted his position on the bed to give Sam more room and flipped over on his side. If Sammy didn't feel comfortable anywhere but next to Dean tonight, Dean would let him stay. 'Sam better not get used to this. He's too big to share the bed.' Dean thought and drifted back off to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again everyone for all the support and the reviews. I really appreciate it! So here is chapter three I will get chapter four up first thing tomorrow. Thanks again! Things are getting kind of busy around here so I will only be able to get one chapter up a day. Thanks for being patient with me.

Disclaimer—Still don't own anything to do with Supernatural.

Chapter 3

"Rise and shine, princess." 

Sam peeled back his eyelids but kept his eyes squinted. Dean opened the curtain to the large window letting sunlight into the room; Sam shut his eyes against the glare. "What time is it?" He grumbled and slowly sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Almost nine." Dean said settling himself down on the edge of bed across from Sam. "So you gonna tell me about it?"

Sam looked curiously at his brother. "Tell you about what?"

"Oh the weather, your new girl friend, or why you decided to climb into my bed last night?" Dean said rubbing the back of his stiff neck. He hadn't slept very well after Sam had climbed into his bed. The kid was all legs and kicked out furiously most of the night.

Sam looked mildly surprised and then took note that he was indeed on Dean's usual bed. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he looked into Dean's expectant gaze.

"I'm waiting." Dean said impatiently and tapping his foot on the floor.

"I don't know. I just wanted to feel…safe." Sam didn't meet Dean's eyes but looked at the floor.

"Safe from what?" Dean asked big brother mode kicking in.

"I don't know I thought I saw…" Sam stopped and bit his lip. Dean already thought Sam was seeing things.

"Saw what? Come on Sam I'm going to have bruises where you kicked me last night for weeks. The least you can do is to tell me why I'm going to have them." Dean said with understanding as he reached across to Sam and put a hand under his brother's chin. Sam's eyes met Dean's with some reluctance, but Dean couldn't breathe any easier when they did. They were full of fear and doubt. "Sammy, you know you can tell me anything."

"I thought I saw the black dog again." Sam said pulling away from Dean's touch and looking at the floor again. "I thought I saw him in the mirror last night."

Dean would have laughed if he wasn't so concerned about Sam. "You saw the black dog again? Do you know what it is?"

"No, I will find out a little later though." Sam said standing up and stretching his very stiff back muscles. 'Just what position did I sleep in anyway?'

"Ok, well I say we go grab some breakfast at the diner down the street then head off to talk to the local authorities about some of the murders around here. See exactly what kind of creature we are dealing with here." Dean said tugging on his leather jacket.

Sam nodded and grabbed some clean clothes from his duffel. "Sure just let me go change first."

"Why don't you go grab a shower? I can look up and see if I can find anything in the local paper." Dean said settling himself at the table and flipping on the laptop. "The more information we have before talking to the cops the better."

Sam nodded and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Dean didn't miss the fact that Sam didn't lock it. "Holy shit, this black dog thing has him scared to death."

Sam didn't take too long in the shower. He didn't want a repeat of the little reflection incident from last night. He had kept the door unlocked for a reason so if something happened Dean wouldn't have to bust down the door. 

Sam grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. His feet met the cool tile as he made his way to the bathroom mirror. Sam felt a little more refreshed and a lot calmer now that he had gotten cleaned up.

When he had almost reached the sink he slipped on something wet and sticky. He managed to grab the edge of the sink to keep his balance but cursed silently for being so clumsy. He looked down to the floor to see what had caused him to slip. His eyes widened in shock when he saw red paw prints covering the bathroom floor. He bent down for closer inspection and realized that the red substance was blood.

Sam stood up quickly feeling bile rising to his throat. He swallowed heavily but it continued to rise. Sam's head was spinning the whole floor was covered in blood. He couldn't step anywhere without avoiding the massive blood covered prints. He heard a soft growling and whirled around to the mirror.

The black dog was reflected once again in the corner of the bathroom. His large teeth bared his feet covered in blood. It made the advance on Sam making it a couple steps before Sam lost it.

"Leave me alone you son of a bitch!" Sam yelled and drove his fist into the dog's reflection, shattering the mirror. He slumped to the blood-covered floor and let the tears flow.

Dean's eyes scanned article after article on the mysterious murders around Black Water Ridge. His curiosity was at its peak apparently hikers would disappear once a month. Although it didn't give too much information on which part of the month the hikers would disappear. Their bodies would be found torn apart, savagely torn into with what the police were saying extremely sharp weapons. The didn't know which kind to tell reporters because knives couldn't leave that kind of a wound on people.

Dean was about to click on another article when he heard Sam screaming in the bathroom. He turned his attention to it narrowing his eyes in concern.

"Leave me alone you son of a bitch!" A loud shattering noise followed and Dean raced to the bathroom. Silently grateful that his brother hadn't locked the door.

"Sam! Sam!" He pushed the door open quickly and what he saw made him freeze. Sam was sitting by the sink sobbing violently surrounded by shattered glass. His left hand was bleeding heavily while his right cradled it against his bare chest. "Sam?"

Sam didn't even seem aware of Dean's presence. He rocked himself back and forth gently as Dean made his way to his little brother's side. 

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" Dean asked looking to Sam's face for some sign that Sam had heard and understood him.

Sam just continued his rocking letting the tears flow and letting his blood flow from his injured hand.

Dean gently pulled at Sam's left arm tugging it to him so he could have a better look at the wound. He hissed, as he took note that pieces of glass were wedged under Sam's skin making cleaning the wound almost impossible.

Sam whimpered as Dean gently took hold of his wrist but drew back quickly. Something warm and sticky was on Sam's wrist as well. He flipped over his brother's arm and his eyes widened in shock. "Shit! Sam we have to get to a hospital! Now!"

Sam's wrist had been sliced open by a sharp piece of glass nicking a major artery. Dean could see that just by the heavy blood loss escaping the wound. Dean pulled Sam to his feet and let go for a moment to grab Sam some pants but quickly realized this wasn't going to be an option.

Sam's knees buckled and he was about to do a nosedive when Dean caught him again. "Whoa, easy there solider." Dean looked into Sam's pale face with concern. Sam's color was draining fast he was almost as white as the bed sheets now. "Damn it." Dean wrapped his arm around his brother and started to walk with him out to the car.

Sam leaned heavily on him, letting Dean support more and more of his weight with every step they took. His vision was swimming and he stumbled slightly making Dean tighten his grip on him. He was so tired; he didn't know why he had just woken up.

Dean pulled open the passenger door and lowered Sam inside, before making a dash back to the bathroom to grab another towel. Sam was leaning against the headrest with his eyes closed when Dean came back.

"Sam! Don't go to sleep stay awake!" Dean ordered shaking Sam roughly. Sam opened his eyes and looked wearily at him.

"I'm so tired, Dean." Sam said starting to close his eyes again.

"Sam don't close your eyes!" Dean shouted shaking his brother again and clamping the towel down on Sam's sliced wrist. The blood flow was still extremely heavy. Sam winced and tried to shove Dean off of him.

"Don't do that Dean, it hurts." Sam said turning to his brother with glassy eyes. The fog around his vision was extremely welcoming. He tried closing his eyes again but Dean shook him roughly once more.

"Damn it, Sam! Don't close your eyes. You're loosing too much blood. You have to stay awake ok? Promise me you will stay awake." Dean said putting as much pressure as he could on Sam's wrist while trying to drive at the same time.

"I promise." Sam whispered he looked to Dean with sad eyes. "Dean, the dog was back."

Dean shuddered; this black dog that Sam continued to see was really starting to bug him. "Its ok Sam, we will figure this thing out ok?"

Sam nodded. "I know we will, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

Wow thanks everyone for all the reviews I appreciate all the support for this story so far. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it. Thanks again!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural

Chapter 4

Dean paced the hospital waiting room, waiting for news on Sam's condition. He had driven as fast as he could while Sam had continued to loose his fight with consciousness. Sam had made it to the hospital and out of the impala before he blacked out, fortunately for him Dean had been there to catch him.

Dean had managed to get Sam into the ER and yelled for help. Sam had been whisked away and he had been ushered into the waiting room. His hands were still drenched in Sam's blood making other patients' stare at him curiously.

Dean ignored their stares he was too worried about his brother. At first he had just packed Sam up to being tired but this was the second time he had seen the black dog. Dean's curiosity was peaked but he knew that research on the animal could wait until Sam was safely back at the motel.

"Dean Cult?" A nurse stood at the doors to the ER and Dean walked quickly to meet her.

"How is he? How's my brother?" He asked growing pale at her grim expression.

"He's resting comfortably. He lost a lot of blood but we were able to stop the blood loss and gave him a transfusion. You will be able to take him home in an hour or so." She smiled at Dean's relief and led him to Sam's door. She stopped him right before he walked in though her face serious. "What happened Mr. Cult? How did he get glass embedded so far into his hand that we had to cut it open to get it out?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"You didn't know that he had pieces of glass so deep they were almost to his wrist?" The nurse asked giving him a skeptical look.

"No I didn't!" Dean's stomach lurched at the news. 'Geez I should have kept a closer eye on him.'

"Well his hand needed to be cut open to get all the glass out. He will need the stitches removed in a couple weeks." The nurse allowed Dean to enter his brother's room and walked down the hall to another patient.

"Darling, khaki green isn't your color." Dean teased trying to lighten the mood of seeing his brother lost under a green hospital gown.

Sam looked so small in the hospital bed, lost under all the wires and IV's attached to him. He had a little more color then he had earlier but was still had an unnatural white tone to his cheeks. To make things worse he had black bags sagging under his eyes making him look even worse. If that was possible.

"Well, it beats the blood red covering most of what you're wearing." Sam replied offering his brother a small tired smile.

"Well if you hadn't bled all over the place my shirt would have been the light blue it is supposed to be." Dean teased settling himself down in a chair and scooting as close to Sam's bed as possible.

"Sorry about that. Did I get blood in the car?" Sam asked suddenly looking a little worried.

"Nothing that a wet towel can't pick up. Don't worry about the car, Sammy. I'm worried about you. What the hell were you thinking?" Dean's light tone turned serious as he studied his brother's heavily bandaged hand and wrist.

"I wanted to get rid of the black dog." Sam said fingering his bandages, not daring to look at Dean.

"Do you know they had to cut open your hand to get all the glass out of it Sam? Do you know how serious you hurt yourself?" Dean asked incredulously trying desperately to get Sam to look at him.

"It was pretty stupid of me. I just…I panicked." Sam stopped playing with his bandages and moved on to the bed sheets.

"Yeah great deduction there, genius." Dean snapped sarcastically. "Sam, don't you ever and I mean ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!"

It was these words that caused Sam to look Dean in the eye. "I did?"

"Well what would you have felt if you found me sitting on a pile of broken glass and literally bleeding to death? Sam for the love of mother and child you passed out in the parking lot, I had to drag your ass in here!" Dean said trying to make Sam see the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm sorry I tried to stay awake." Sam looked suddenly depressed and Dean felt himself deflate like a balloon.

"Sam, that wasn't your fault. You lost too much blood I'm not blaming you for passing out. I'm blaming you for not thinking about the consequences to your actions. Next time you want to break the motel mirror use a shampoo bottle or something."

Sam let out a laugh at this and felt himself relax. No Dean wasn't done being pissed off or worried about him but he wasn't going to kick his ass either. "So when can I get out of here?"

Dean laughed. He and his brother would always agree on one thing. They hated hospitals. 

"Ok merry sunshine, back to bed and relax." Dean said helping Sam stumble back into their motel room.

Sam bit back his retort and settled comfortably onto his bed, resting his head against his pillows. He was worn out from the events of the day and didn't bother to argue as Dean pulled down his bed sheets to cover him. "Did you find anything out from your research?"

"Don't worry about that tonight, Sam." Dean said firmly and handing Sam a glass of cold water.

"Dean we need to…" Sam began but was cut off abruptly.

"Not tonight, Sam!" Dean sent his little brother a death glare. "We've been through enough for one day. The thing I want to worry about is this black dog that you keep seeing pop up everywhere. You need to tell me a little bit about it." 

"Not much to tell, it's huge almost like an adult bear with really scruffy fur." Sam shrugged and blinked heavily. "It has really big bright yellow eyes and huge teeth."

"Hmmm that's interesting." Dean said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He glanced at Sam and noticed Sam's eyes blinking slower and he seemed to be having a harder time to keep his eyes open. "Dude, get some sleep. I'll do some research on black dogs and fill you in on what I find in the morning."

"Ok, Dean." Sam slurred already half asleep.

Dean watched as sleep claimed Sam and walked into the bathroom. He had a pile of broken glass and blood to clean up before Sam slipped on it. He didn't want a repeat of the hospital trip that they had today.

Dean sighed as he saw shattered glass had spread all over the floor Sam's blood had stained the counter and sink and had managed to cover part of the floor as well. He picked up a towel and garbage can. He had a lot of work to do.

Piece by piece the shattered glass found its way into the garbage can. It was pain staking slow and after a couple hours and a very extreme sore back he had managed to get every last sliver into the garbage can. Dean wetted the towel and wiped down all the dry blood turning the towel to a watery colored red.

He stretched letting his muscles expand and his backbone popped with satisfaction. He threw the towel into the hamper that the motel provided for them. He glanced at the alarm clock in-between their beds and was surprised to see how late it was. He knew he could get up early and do research on black dogs before Sam woke up. Right now he wanted to sleep, he was too tired to do anything else.

Dean let himself fall onto his bed and was asleep before he even had the chance to pull his blankets over him. 

Something was watching him he could feel its eyes locked on him. "Dean, I'm fine leave me alone. I'm just tired." He tried to turn to get away from the piercing eyes but they followed his movement.

A putrid smell was filling the air around him making him gag and cough against the smell. It smelled almost like a hundred fresh rotten corpses, like death. Hot breath was blowing on his face.

Sam's eyes popped open to meet the familiar black beast of a dog, with one change. The eyes were no longer yellow but a glowing bright red. A moment later it was gone leaving behind the smell of death and something else. It took Sam a moment to recognize it but when he did it chilled him to the core. Sulfur. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thanks again for all the awesome reviews, I really appreciate all the support for this story. Sorry that this next chapter is so short I have to work early this morning so I don't have a lot of time work on this. Hope everyone enjoys it anyway. Chapter six will be up first thing tomorrow!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Sam sat up breathing heavy the putrid rotten smell not leaving the air, making him gag slightly. The smell of death was over powering the nauseating smell of rotting corpses, of decaying flesh. The sulfur smell wasn't quite as strong, still noticeable but not as nauseating as the rotten smell.

Sam looked over at Dean still sleep not at all disturbed by the smell. Sam envied him wishing he could block out the smell himself. He stumbled to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He couldn't get the picture of those glowing red eyes out of his mind. The dog hadn't been growling at him this time but the red eyes were worse then the horrible growling. 

Sam walked as quietly as he could back across the room to the table, hoping to find what Dean had discovered on his research. He swallowed thickly when his brother's usual scrawled notes were absent from the table. Obviously his brother hadn't even started to research the black dogs like he had said.

Not that Sam blamed him. He had noticed that the bathroom had been cleaned up, no broken glass or blood anywhere. He knew it must have taken Dean a while to clean up the huge mess and had probably gone to bed right after. 

Sam turned on his laptop turning it slightly so that the glare wouldn't disturb Dean. He let his fingers do the searching clicking as softly as he could against the keys. Not wanting to wake his exhausted brother. Dean had once again come to his rescue and he wanted to let him at least have a good night's rest.

It only took a few minutes for Sam to find what he was looking for, but when he did he couldn't breathe any easier.

**Black Dogs**

_This creature has been described as an abnormally large black dog. Sometimes solid, sometimes ghost-like. The eyes are large and bright; yellow at first but after the first two sightings will turn red. It is shaggy in appearance and often appears to shimmer or glow like parts of it are on fire. It's teeth; fangs and claws are all extremely long._

Most of the time the only sounds made are a howl or paws hitting the ground. Rarely, it will growl or even speak. Odors are rare, but if close enough to the black dog you can smell death on its breath or the after smell of sulfur.

Although confused with Hell Hounds, black dogs have two purposes; watching the graves in cemeteries and being a death omen.

Sam clenched his jaw as he read this last part. The dog hadn't been in a cemetery, which left him only one choice left, a death omen. He blinked heavily and looked to his sleeping brother, a knot building up in his throat making it impossible to swallow or even breathe properly. His curiosity peaked Sam continued to read.

_A guardian of the graves will not leave its territory. Viciously attacking intruders and killing grave robbers. Although they have been known to comfort grieving relatives._

A death omen will stalk its victim, giving him several short glimpses of it, letting the victim slowly adjust to its presence. It will appear more frequently as the victim's death approaches. At the last moments of the victim's life the dog will appear everywhere being with it's chosen victim until the very end. When the victim passes the dog waits for their spirit to leave their body and gently leads them to the after life. 

Sam felt his blood go cold, his breath hitch in his chest, his heart pounding furiously against his ribcage. His whole body filling with panic he tried to calm himself down by mentally telling himself to breathe in and out. 'Why the hell is this happening to me?'

He glanced over at his sleeping brother. So peaceful a look of total content and relaxation on his face, something that didn't happen very much when he was awake. Sam felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes and quickly wiped them away. Dean didn't deserve this, why did all this shit happen to them? Hadn't they been through enough without this going on? Sam made a decision right then and there he wasn't going to tell Dean what he found out, and he was going to fight this death omen with every breath in his body. He was not going to leave Dean alone. He wasn't!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thanks for all the support and reviews once again. This chapter is a little longer then the one yesterday. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer—Still don't own Supernatural or any of its characters

Chapter 6

_Quiet, it was too quiet. Something was definitely up here. He could sense it he pushed through the underbrush. Gun held at the ready his eyes scanning for any sign of movement. He took a hesitant step forward and twig snapped under his boot._

"Shit!" He cursed silently as he continued to inch forward. Movement in the bushes in front of him made him stop. He raised the gun aiming it at the trembling bush. "Come on you son of a bitch." He took another step forward cocking the gun, his finger resting on the trigger. He reached the bush and shoved his gun in.

A white rabbit bounded out and scampered away. Dean felt his heart rate drop and turned to come face to face with bright eyes. The stench of its breath was foul it foamed at the mouth. Its long sharp fangs ready to bite into him.

"Holy shit!" Dean didn't aim but fired at the creature hitting it in the shoulder. It howled in pain and tore off into the trees, Dean on its tail. "Oh no you don't, you freak son of a bitch!"

He was driving it right to an open clearing, where he knew Sam was waiting with his own gun. He smiled he was glad he was the one chasing this thing giving Sam a chance to get ready to kill it.

His boot caught on a tree root sending him flying forward and dropping his gun. "Damn it!" He stood up hastily and took a step forward only to have his leg crumple under him. His ankle in agony and he knew he must have sprained or at least twisted it. He bit his lip against the pain and forced himself to stand. Sam might need back up; he glanced around for his gun and sighed with relief when he saw it shinning in the moonlight a few feet away.

He picked it up and started to make his way to the clearing again. Every step was agony but he forced himself on anyway. A sprained ankle wasn't enough to stop him.

"Dean!" Sam's voice echoed through the trees to his open ears and he panicked. Sam sounded scared.

Forgetting the pain in his ankle Dean ran to the open clearing and froze. The creature was standing over his brother's limp body. He fired once, twice, three times before he hit the right spot and the creature fell dead beside his brother's body.

"Sammy!" Dean ran to Sam's body and choked back a sob. His brother's chest and stomach were ripped apart beyond repair there was no way he could have survived this. He put a finger to Sam's neck just to make sure there was no pulse.

Sam's flesh was cold to the touch and sticky with all the blood. Dean let out a sob as he realized that his brother didn't have a pulse. He hadn't expected one but he had secretly hoped that Sam would have fought this thing. How could he have lost his baby brother? "Sam!" No one heard his anguished cry in the still night. 

Dean opened his eyes trying to keep his breathing quiet as he willed his racing heart to slow. He had had this nightmare every night he had never gotten used to it. The look on Sam's face pure shock and disbelief all the blood covering is brother's body. It sent shivers throughout Dean's body.

He heard a soft clicking coming from the table and glanced at the clock. 'What the hell is he doing up?' He turned so that he was facing Sam. "Sammy? What are you doing up? Its three in the morning?"

Sam turned to look at his brother and quickly closed the laptop. "Just looking up some stuff on the creature and black dogs."

Dean sat up slowly rubbing his eyes willing the images of the nightmare to disappear. "You find anything?"

"Yeah actually. According to some reports the attacks only happen on the full moon which means we are dealing with…" Sam said solemnly.

"A werewolf. Damn I hate those things." Dean ground his teeth together in his frustration. "Anything on the black dog?"

Sam bit his lip thinking carefully before deciding on what to tell his brother. "Yeah, they are graveyard guardians. Often attacking trespassers and killing grave robbers."

"Well that doesn't explain why it is after you." Dean said raising his eyebrows. He had the feeling that Sam was hiding something from him. He couldn't quite place a finger on it but his brother seemed a little edgy. Almost as if he didn't want to share what he had found with him.

"Maybe it's a warning to not go into the graveyard?" Sam asked hopefully. He desperately wanted Dean to just drop the subject. "So why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep with all the racket you are making over there." Dean said not willing to share that he was having nightmares with Sam. Especially, nightmares where Sam was being killed by what he now knew was a werewolf.

Sam nodded and closed the laptop. "I can take a hint. Let's get some sleep. We still have five days until the next full moon. So we can just hang out and relax for a while. Maybe have some fun?"

"Sounds good!" Dean smiled. He was aching to hang out at a bar and hustle some pool. Maybe find a couple cute girls if he was lucky.

Sam smiled back and made his way back to his own bed. He lay down between the cool sheets and listened as his brother drifted back to sleep, but he wasn't tired. How could he be? Knowing death was stalking him…watching him from just beyond his sight. He desperately wanted to tell Dean about the death omen but he didn't want to worry him. He was determined to have fun with his brother. If death was trying to claim him he was going to fight to the end but he was going to have fun until then. With that thought he turned and drifted off to sleep.

"Rise and shine, Sammy." Dean's voice was chipper and loud giving Sam a headache. Sam felt something hit his leg and opened his eyes.

Dean was standing next to his bed a cup of coffee in his hands and a big grin plastered on his face. He sat up and accepted the coffee with a small grin of thanks and took a sip; letting the caffeine wake him up. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well it's too early to go get a drink but I was thinking it has been a long time since we went to a movie?" Dean's lifted his eyebrows a few times and a smirk crossed his features at the astonishment on Sam's face.

"A long time is an understatement." Sam choked incredulously as he tried to swallow his mouth full of coffee. "I think the last time we went to a movie was when I was ten."

"See it's time to go to one again." Dean said sitting on the edge of Sam's bed an evil grin pulled at the corners of his lips. "I hear they are playing 'When a Stranger Calls' at the dollar theater want to see that?"

"Why?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"It is supposed to be scary and for once has nothing to do with ghosts." Dean smiled.

Sam bit back a laugh and smiled back. "Sure Dean, if that is what you want to see. What time does the next one start?" 

"In thirty minutes. So move your ass and we can make it." Dean said tossing Sam some clean clothes.

Sam didn't argue he was looking forward to having a normal day with his brother. He went into the bathroom and changed quickly so they could get to the theater. He rolled his dirty clothes up into a ball and went back to the main room where Dean was picking up his car keys and watching Sam impatiently.

"Come on Sam. Day's wasting away." Dean said tapping his foot in a rapid motion.

"Hey, Dean? Can we get popcorn?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sure and don't forget the coke." Dean winked and pulled open the door for a grinning Sam. Both brothers jumped into the impala excited for good time at the movies.

"That was the funniest damn thing I've ever seen in my life." Dean laughed as they walked back to where the impala was parked.

"For once I totally agree with you." Sam's smile hadn't left during the whole movie. It had been so predictable and both Sam and Dean had enjoyed watching a group of squirmy girls scream at the scary parts.

Dean had made a little scene at laughing when the girls had jumped at the climax of the scary parts, causing one of them to glare over her shoulder at them. Sam had nudged Dean to be quiet but had grinned wickedly at his brother. They were having too much fun to care about what the girls thought of them.

"Man when that guy pounded on the glass did you see the way those girls squirmed. Totally worth going just to see that." Dean settled himself behind the wheel as Sam laughed and got into the passenger seat.

"No the best part was at the end when she had the dream that the guy grabbed her at the hospital. Did you hear that girl on the end scream at the top of her lungs?" He laughed at the memory of the girl squirming uncomfortably when the brothers had laughed at her little display. "Man that was fun! We have to do that more than once every twelve years."

"Definitely. Some moments in time are priceless." Dean said cranking the engine and smiling as the impala roared to life.

"Don't do one of the priceless commercials, please!" Sam groaned he always thought they were so weird.

"Dude you watch way too much TV maybe I should get you more books." Dean grinned wickedly. "What am I saying? I'm telling geek boy to read more?"

"Shut up jerk." Sam quipped and watched as his brother grinned. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well we could scout the local area for tracks of the werewolf. Get a feel of the territory. That way we will be ready." Dean said glancing at his watch and knowing it was still too early to hit the bar. "We can grab some lunch after then go to the bar."

"Sounds good." Sam said and settled himself comfortably against his seat. He didn't mind doing a little work today if it was just scouting the territory. A night at the bar with Dean playing pool and throwing darts actually sounded fun. He was looking forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry this update is up a little later than usual. Long day yesterday. Anyway I know I'm leaving this chapter off at a nasty place but I'm in a hurry and didn't have time to write anymore. Thanks for all the support so far!

Disclaimer—Still don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

Sam and Dean trudged through the leaf-covered path; the crunching of dry leaves under their feet was oddly satisfying. The mud was sticking to their boots making them carry the extra weight. Neither brother complained each lost in his own thoughts.

Sam kept his eyes down watching the back of Dean's shoes as they picked more and more mud. Every time Dean stepped a loud squishing sound was made that made Sam smile. His brother was really picky about the condition of his boots and if he couldn't get all the mud off of them Sam knew Dean would pitch a fit for a week, before going out and buying a new pair.

A cool wind was blowing about them making Sam shiver slightly before pulling his jacket closer around him and zipping it up. He looked around him eyes on alert for any movement. He knew the werewolf couldn't attack during the day or even for a few more days when the full moon was out but the black dog could appear at any time.

The thought that death could be peering at him from him behind all the vast trees made him inch a little closer to his brother; making him bump into him as Dean had stopped.

"Sam! What the hell? Pay attention to where you're going!" Dean said turning around to glare at Sam. They had come to a split in the path and he wanted to check out both directions. He knew they could search faster if they split up. "Why don't you head off this way and I'll go that way." Dean pointing Sam towards the right path while he was planning on taking the left.

"Dean, do you think that's such a great idea?" Sam asked getting the odd feeling that they shouldn't split up. He couldn't explain it but he didn't want to be away from Dean.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Dean asked surprised at Sam's reaction. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw the fear behind the dark brown, although Sam was trying desperately to hide it. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Sam said looking away from his brother. His panic was flowing through his veins faster then his blood.

"Sam? I can see something is bugging you." Dean said narrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Nothing." Sam said almost bitterly and started down the right path. Dean caught his arm and wheeled Sam around to look at him.

"Sammy! Tell me what is wrong!" Dean was not kidding the fact that something was bothering Sam this much scared the shit out of him.

"For the last time Dean it's nothing!" Sam was growing angry now. He didn't want his brother prying any deeper. He knew Dean wasn't stupid and would get the truth out of him if he wasn't careful. That was the last thing he wanted. Dean couldn't find out about the death omen, not yet. 

Dean could feel Sam backing off and decided not to press it. Sam would tell him when he was ready. He always did. "Ok let's move then. It's almost two so if we hurry we can meet back here in an hour, then head back to town."

"Sure thing, Dean." Sam smiled and started off down his path again. Dean watched until Sam disappeared before starting down his own path. Something was off about Sam. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that it was something to do with the black dog Sam kept seeing. He had had the feeling that Sam had been hiding something from him earlier when he asked about it. Now he knew for sure that Sam was hiding something. He shrugged; he could always do his own research later or get Sam to talk. Either way he was going to figure out what was bugging Sam.

Sam was extremely edgy, he had the feeling he was being watched but every which way he turned, he couldn't see anything. He continued to crunch through the leaves and snapped stray twigs. He kept his eyes down but his ears on alert for any sound around him. The only thing besides the crunching under his feet was the sound of water and knew he must be near a lake or a river. By the sounds of it a river as the water sounded like it was rushing fast.

Sam continued down his path feeling guilty for the way he had talked to Dean. He knew his brother was only trying to help him, to figure out what the hell was bugging him. Sam bit his lip. It wasn't Dean's fault that he had a death omen after him. It wasn't Dean's fault that Sam was scared to death of what would happen to him. Sam could only imagine what would happen to Dean if Sam was claimed by the death omen leaving his brother alone. He shuddered at the thought. Knowing Dean, which he did, he would become more reckless then usual and more than likely get himself killed on a hunt.

The sound of rushing water was closer now and Sam looked over the edge of the path and saw a large river. The water was flowing hard and fast. The sight of the water was somehow calming the way it ran over the rocks and sparkled in the sunlight.

An imprint in the mud next to the river caught Sam's eye. He edged his way down so he could examine it more closely. His boots sank in the squishy mud and he had to struggle to pull his feet out. He bent down next to the print so he could examine the print. It looked familiar a large paw print from some kind of animal. Sam fingered the size of it and felt himself chill slightly. It was the same shape and size of the prints the black dog left in the bathroom the other night when it had covered the bathroom in blood.

Sam once again had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. The smell of rotting corpses filled the air and he felt hot breath on his neck. Sam stood and spun around coming face to face with the bear sized dog. The bright red eyes bore into him like stoplights. Sam took an unconscious step backwards and felt himself sliding in the slippery mud.

The dog didn't advance but watched him with knowing in its eyes. Sam noticed that the dog seemed to be dripping water from its shaggy coat. Almost as if it had gone swimming in the river. The dog took a step forwards shimmering slightly changing from solid to a ghost like appearance. The dog barked sharply and Sam took another step back and felt himself loosing his balance. He waved his arms wildly but it did no good…he tumbled into the icy cold water.

The shock of landing in the icy water made him release all the air he had had in his lungs. He felt the water close over his head and struggled to reach the surface, but he couldn't seem to move. Something seemed to be holding him down and the more he struggled the more entangled he became.

Sam tried not to breathe in; his lungs were burning from the loss of oxygen. His brain was swimming he couldn't think. He looked up desperately towards the surface and struggled once more to break the surface of the water. The black dog was looking down at him, waiting. Sam unconsciously inhaled water into his lungs. His limbs felt so heavy and black was starting to cross his vision.

'I'm sorry Dean.' Sam thought as he felt himself disconnect with his body. A stream of bubbles floated from his mouth, as his arms floated lifelessly to the surface.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I know I left it at a very nasty spot yesterday and in all reality today's chapter isn't that much better. It is really short I'm kind of in a hurry so I'm sorry. Hope you like it anyway. Thanks for all the reviews and support!

Disclaimer—Still don't own Supernatural or any of its charcters.

Chapter 8

Dean couldn't help but smile, he had found werewolf tracks down his path and knew they were on the right direction. He was on his way back to meet Sam now; he was hungry and ready for a good game of pool. Not to mention he felt he was going to get lucky tonight. He glanced at his watch and knew he was a little early but figured if Sam wasn't where they were supposed to meet he could walk down the path Sam had taken and the two could talk about what Dean had discovered on the way back.

Dean turned around a small bend in the trail and saw that Sam wasn't at the spot they had planned on meeting at. Dean grinned. 'Man he's slow I even gave him a head start.' Dean pulled out his phone and cursed when he saw that he had no signal. He shoved the useless instrument into his pocket and picked up his pace a little. He wanted to get to the bar as soon as possible, he was aching for a couple beers.

Dean looked around for any signs of Sammy as he walked crunched on the dry leaves. The only sign of his brother was old footprints in the mud. Dean amused himself to see if he could match Sam's stride by placing his feet in Sam's prints. He was a little agitated when he had to stretch quite a distance in order to do this.

"Kid is a freaking giant!" Dean grumbled placing his foot in another of Sam's prints. As he walked along he heard the sound of rushing water nearby, it was oddly calming and terrifying at the same time. Dean hadn't side hide or hair of his brother yet, and he was sure that Sam should have been on his way back by now.

Dean looked up following Sam's tracks with his eyes. They continued to press on around another corner where he couldn't see them. Feeling like a mad man just in case Sam was on his way back and saw how panicked Dean was; Dean picked up a jog and continued to follow Sam's trail. No longer playing his little game he was too damn worried about his brother.

As he turned the corner he froze, Sam's trail led to the edge of the path and stopped. Dean dashed over to where Sam's footprints mysteriously disappeared and saw with relief that they continued on down to the river. He edged his way carefully down the edge not wanting to slip and land on his ass in the sticky mud.

Sam's footprints in the mud were deep and Dean chose to wisely step in them, it would make it easier and quicker to get around rather then drag himself through the sticky substance surrounding the river. Something odd caught Dean's eye Sam's footprints were directed toward the river but at the edge they had turned around so they were facing the embankment again and then just disappeared. Dean narrowed his eyes and got a good assumption of the situation. When he did he couldn't breathe. What if Sam had fallen in the river?

Dean desperately scouted the surrounding river water, nothing but sparkling water and sharp rocks. He let his eyes scan further down just in case Sam's body had been dragged down it a ways. About two hundred yards up he saw something, something floating face down in the water. Its shaggy hair was like a weed floating all around the top of its head and the familiar blue gray jacket was caught on a tree root that had grown on the bank. 

"Sam!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone thank you so much for all the comments yesterday they mean so much I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story so far. Since I have today off of work I will get two chapters up today. One this morning as I am obviously doing now and one probably a little later this afternoon. I'm going to be gone for most of the afternoon but will update when I get home. Thanks again everyone.

Disclaimer—Still don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

Dean felt like he was moving in slow motion as he made his way to his brother's lifeless floating body. He didn't feel the brambles scratching his hands or ripping his clothes he only saw his brother's arms stretched out on the water's surface, floating. His face down in the water not moving. 'He's not struggling, oh no, please not now!'

Dean reached the tree Sam was attached to but found he couldn't reach Sam's body without jumping into the river himself. He ripped off his jacket so he could have something to keep Sam warm after he got him out. Dean took a deep breath and jumped into the icy water.

The temperature of the water made him gasp letting out precious air but he quickly resurfaced. He made it to Sam's side in a few quick strokes and pulled his brother over so his mouth and nose were free from the water. He let out a sob when he saw Sam's blue lips and gray skin. 'Too long he's been out here too long.' Dean worked on untangling Sam's jacket from the roots; it was hard with the river pushing his body forward and Sam's dead weight against him. His fingers were trembling from the fear of Sam's condition; he could no longer feel the iciness of the water itself.

After what seemed to be an eternity Sam's jacket pulled loose from the roots and Dean was able to pull him to the surface. Dean's whole body was trembling from the effort of dragging Sam's dead weight to shore he couldn't keep the tears from splashing down his cheeks. "Sammy, come on." Dean placed his fingers to Sam's neck desperately hoping for a pulse but let out an anguished cry when he found none.

"No, no, no, no, no! Come on Sammy! Damn it! Don't do this!" Dean pulled apart Sam's heavy jacket and started the chest compressions. His fingers interlocked for maximum effect, he pressed hard enough that he could crack Sam's ribs but at the moment he didn't care. Ribs could be taken care of, death couldn't. Dean closed Sam's nose and blew two breaths into his brother's mouth. He was stunned by the iciness of their touch but he continued his CPR anyway. He wasn't going to loose Sam, he couldn't. There was no way he could survive it, not now.

"Come on, Sammy. Please breathe." Dean whimpered as he continued his chest compressions. Sam didn't respond he remained just as lifeless as ever, his skin growing colder and grayer by the minute. Dean couldn't breathe properly, what the hell was he going to do? Sam must have been in the river far too long. Dean knew that brain death could happen after a few minutes of being oxygen deprived.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean blew two more breaths into his brother. "You selfish son of a bitch! How could you do this?!" Dean pounded on his brother's chest with a clenched fist. He was so angry, angry with Caleb for sending them here, angry with Sam for falling into the river, and angry with himself for splitting up with Sam to begin with.

Tears were flowing hard and fast but he didn't care anymore. Didn't even try to wipe them away. He was too absorbed with the sight of his brother's lifeless body. How it was sprawled in the mud, how his younger brother's chest refused to move on its own. How blue his brother's lips were, how clammy his skin had become. How cold Sammy was to the touch.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." Dean leaned over his brother's form heaving with uncontrollable sobs. He had failed again. It seemed to Dean that he had been failing a lot lately, and this time it had cost him big time. A price so big that he wasn't willing to pay it. A life without Sam.

An intense cold was wrapping around Dean, filling him with despair and anguish. He could feel himself separating from his body in an attempt that the situation would somehow fix itself if he just watched. He could almost watch himself from above just staring down at this weeping, broken man. Someone that had just lost his charge, the person he was supposed to care for, his brother and best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone here is another update like I promised. I am happy to say that this chapter ends on a happier note and hopefully it will tide you over until tomorrow morning when I will update again. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks again for all the awesome reviews and support!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

Dean couldn't stand to look at the man he was watching from above. He was not the strong protector, the wise older brother. He was a broken, pleading man. Vulnerable and lost looking. The tears streaming down the man's face made him sick to his stomach. The intense cold was building around him pushing him away from reality. Then just as suddenly as it had started it was gone. An inviting warm wrapped itself around him instead, like someone was wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. Hugging him tightly and whispering to him not to give up, not yet.

Then he was falling, falling back into the broken man's body. Dean looked up anger surging through his veins pumped by adrenaline. He glared at Sam's body and jumped on him pressing once again on Sam's chest. He couldn't loose Sam. He wasn't willing to pay that high a price. No way in hell! If he had to he would march straight to the gates of whatever afterlife held Sam's spirit and drag him back kicking and screaming. Sam was NOT going to leave him. Not because of some freaking black dog and some river that Sam had been stupid enough to get close to.

"Come on you selfish bastard! Breathe damn it! You are not going like this!" Dean pressed harder on Sam's ribs and thought he heard a couple crack but he didn't care. He was too busy focused on getting his little brother's heart to start again. He blew two breaths into Sam's mouth but still got no response. No indication that Sam was still alive, but he knew he could get him back.

'Don't give up, don't give up, don't give up.' Dean thought to himself as he once again started his chest compressions. He bent over to blow two more breaths into his little brother's mouth when he was rewarded with a rumbling in Sam's chest and Sam's body curled up on itself.

Dean sat back on his heels and he watched as Sam started to choke and retch at the same time, bringing up all the water he had managed to inhale. He was so relieved that he had his little brother back, he wanted to do a very unmanly thing and wrap his little brother up in a tight hug; but he held back. Sam was continuing to cough and retch now bringing up his breakfast as well as river water.

After a few more long coughing fits Sam was able to stop and laid back in the mud shivering slightly. The color in his cheeks slowly returning, his lips turning back to their normal color. His eyes remained closed as he wrapped his arms around him and trembled in the mud.

Dean seemed to come to his senses and picked up his heavy leather jacket and gently wrapped it around his little brother's shaking body. "Sammy, can you hear me?"

"So…cold…Dean…it's…so…cold." Sam's words were far apart and he gasped for air between each one. 

Dean nodded and did the only thing he could think of doing. He lifted Sam's heavy form over his shoulders and started carrying him back to the impala. His brother's skin was still wet and clammy making it hard to hold, especially when Sam would have another coughing fit. Dean tightened his grip on his little brother, not willing to let him go again.

The trail seemed longer to Dean, not because of Sam's weight but because of Sam's condition. Sam hadn't stopped shaking and Dean knew Sam could get pneumonia if he couldn't get him warmed up and fast. Dean would walk as fast as he could while trying not to jiggle Sam too much. He would pause when a hacking sound came from Sam, not wanting to drop his brother's trembling body.

Dean was very pleased when he saw the impala's black paint glimmering in the sunlight. He picked up his pace and reached it in record time. He gently slid Sam down to the ground so he could pull open the back door.

Sam shivered harder as his wet clothes touched the cold metal work of the impala. He couldn't believe how cold he was. He hated himself for being so weak in front of Dean. His head was swimming and his chest was killing him. He took in a shuddering breath and watched Dean moving through fuzzy eyes.

Dean gently picked Sam up again and laid him down in the back seat before hurrying around to the trunk. He grabbed all the emergency blankets and wrapped them around his brother's body. Making sure that he had gotten Sam as comfortable as possible he hurried to the front seat and started the impala cranking the heat on full blast.

He gave Sam a glance in the rearview mirror, his brother's eyes were closed again, his breathing slightly labored. "Sam?"

"I'm ok, Dean. Just tired." Sam said his voice still a little shaky but stronger then it had been earlier. He opened his eyes halfway and peered at Dean under his eyelashes.

Dean nodded satisfied and slammed on the accelerator. He wanted to get Sam back to the motel where he could do more to take care of him. Although he was still worried about his brother's condition he was extremely happy. He had his best friend back.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone I'm glad that the last chapter put everyone at ease for a little while. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter as well. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll update again in the morning.

Disclaimer—Still don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

"Dude, if you cough any harder a lung might pop out." Dean teased making his way to Sam's bed with extra blankets.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam grumbled and coughed again, his whole body shaking with the effort.

"Bitch." He studied Sam carefully for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No way!" Sam muttered between clenched and chattering teeth. "Don't like hospitals."

Dean smiled and covered Sam with the blankets he had hauled in from the car. He would have laughed at the way Sam looked if he wasn't so damn worried about the kid. Sam couldn't move he was too bundled up. He had at least ten blankets on him and was still shaking like a leaf. Dean had even managed to find some hot water bottles and gotten them heated up for Sam after wrapping up Sam's ribcage. "So what were you thinking going for a swim in the river? The shower not good enough for you? Should I make sure the next place we stay at has a swimming pool?"

Sam just rolled his eyes and pulled his hand out from the multi layers of blankets to give Dean a very rude hand gesture. "I didn't ask you to pull me out. I would have been fine by myself."

"Yeah, I could see that from the way you were floating face down in the water." Dean instantly wished he hadn't said it. The memory of Sam's lifeless body in the water still sent chills down his back, and made Sam's color drain slightly.

Sam recovered quickly. "I was just practicing holding my breath. I was going for a world record." 

"Yeah you would have lost. Usually you need to be alive still for that to count." Dean said sarcastically sitting on Sam's bed and placing a hand to Sam's cool forehead. He frowned and shook his head. "Sam, if we can't get your temperature up soon we will have to go to the hospital, like it or not.

Sam didn't reply but frowned. "Dean, I'm fine just a little chilled."

"A little is an understatement!" Dean said seriously and bit his lip. "Sam, what the hell happened out there?"

"It was nothing, I just slipped that's all." Sam said not looking into his brother's eyes and pushing his hand away from him. There was no way he could tell Dean that the black dog was after him. Trying to get him killed.

"Sam, cut the bull shit ok? I know that you're hiding something from me and it's not funny anymore! Is there something you're not telling me about the black dog?" Dean narrowed his eyes and focused his attention on Sam's reaction.

Sam had looked away from Dean and was focusing on the wall in a daze, almost as if trying to block Dean out. Hoping that if he ignored the situation it would go away. Something that he had learned from Dean more then likely. Dean had done that a lot when he was younger. He figured Dad wouldn't be missed so much when he was out on a hunt if Dean just ignored the fact that he was gone.

Dean wasn't fooled, and he wasn't in the mood to play games with Sam. "Listen, you can make this easy on yourself. You can be honest with me and I can be understanding, or you can lie and I will do the research myself and get pissed!"

Sam turned his attention back to Dean, his eyes filling with tears. What was he supposed to tell him? Dean there is a black dog after me and it's a death omen, which means I'm going to die? No way in hell could he say that. Sam knew how close he had come to dying today. If he hadn't been able to reach Dean while he had had his near death experience…he probably would have stayed dead.

Dean was loosing his patience and stood up. "Ok fine, I will figure it out myself." He made his way to the computer but Sam's hand lashed out and grabbed hold of him faster then Dean had thought was possible.

"No, Dean. I'll tell you what happened." Sam forced down the guilt for lying to his brother in advance. He hated lying to Dean but he couldn't tell him the truth. It would kill Dean if he knew. "I was studying the river and I thought I saw a black dog. I went closer to the edge because the dog was on the other side of the river. When I saw it was a bear I panicked. The bear charged me and I stumbled and fell in the river. Got caught on something and couldn't break the surface. Then I was just floating, watching my body drift down the river and get caught on tree roots. A minute or so later you came barreling around the corner and well…" Sam didn't continue, he didn't have to. Dean knew all too well what had happened after that.

"You promise that is what happened Sam? You're sure this has nothing to do with a black dog?" Dean narrowed his eyes scanning Sam's eyes as if searching for a lie behind the words Sam had just mumbled. 

"That's what happened Dean." Sam said closing his eyes pretending he was suddenly tired.

"Ok, Sam. If that's what happened I believe you." Dean said quietly.

Sam felt the bed shift as Dean's weight left it. Sam felt horrible, how could he have lied to Dean? How was he supposed to face this black dog alone? It had already come for him twice…would he survive it again. Sam shivered, he had a feeling down in his gut that he wouldn't. But for Sam the most important thing was to keep Dean from finding out about this. For now his secret was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews for chapter eleven. I know some of you have your concerns about Sam lying to Dean about the black dog but just stick with me on this, it isn't going to last that long. It never does Sam can't keep things from Dean forever. I appreciate all the support for this story so far. Here is the next chapter. I will update again tomorrow.

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 12

Dean watched as sleep claimed his brother. He refilled hot water bottles and placed them next to Sam's bundled up body. He placed his hand on Sam's forehead and shook his head. Sam's body temperature wasn't coming up fast enough. They had gotten back to the motel a couple hours ago and Sam's temperature had only come up a couple degrees or so.

Sam moaned and turned away from his brother's touch, a slight frown creased between his eyebrows. His body no longer racked with chills but Dean was still concerned. Dean decided he would give Sam another hour and if his condition still hadn't improved he was going to drag Sam's ass to the hospital. Like it or not.

Dean sat at the table and opened the laptop. He knew Sam wasn't telling him something about this black dog. He didn't know why but he had to find out. Dean knew that Sam must have done some research on black dogs and found out something he didn't want Dean to know, so he wouldn't save it under their favorites folder. Dean clicked on the history file and saw what he was looking for at once.

He double clicked on the link and his eyes shot up in surprise, his blood chilled, and he couldn't breathe. He glanced at Sam's sleeping form on the bed and clenched his teeth. "Why didn't you just tell me, Sammy?" Dean continued to read about the death omen and could feel fear for his brother rising with every new sentence.

If a death omen really was stalking Sam, Dean wouldn't be able to see it. Sam would be the only one to see it and right now Sam wasn't being completely honest with him about the situation. Dean knew that the black dog was what had caused Sam to fall into the river.

Dean clicked on an extra link for more information. He wanted to know exactly what he was dealing with and if he could somehow stop the damn thing. Dread filled him when he saw the short paragraphs.

**Black Dogs**

_Very few things are known about black dogs as death omens. Most people don't live to tell about it. We have heard some miraculous survival stories from the first two or three times before the victim was finally claimed. The black dog will appear before its victim bearing signs of how the victim will die. For example if the victim will die in water the dog will be wet, if in an bloody accident the black dog will track bloody prints around that only the victim can see, if electrocuted the black dog's fur will spark._

There has been no known case in which the victim was able to escape the black dog. No known cause on how to fight it. The black dog always gets his victim. He won't stop until he gets him. Although there has been one known case in which someone was able to escape the black dog. She hasn't been able to tell us how she escaped she is still in a coma. Although legends say that if you are able to live past the fifth attempt you will be able to escape the black dog. Five is the final time it can try to kill its victim, after that it will move on. No one has been able to make it past four. The attacks get more vicious as the numbers pile up, which is why the black dog always gets his victim. 

Dean stopped reading; he didn't need to know anymore. He glanced at his sleeping brother as his mind wandered over the information he had just learned. 'Five is the final time, after that it will move on. Well he's already survived twice.' Dean shuddered to think of what Sam was witnessing.

Sam started to stir and Dean walked back to his brother's bed. He couldn't tell Sam that he knew. Not yet. For some reason Sam didn't want him to know that he had a death omen on his tail. He was seriously pissed off at his brother, no denying it. Sam had lied to him! He had looked Dean in the eye and made some cock and bull story about some dumb bear.

"Dean? Can you take off some of these blankets? It's getting hot in here." Sam mumbled opening an eye to stare blearily at his brother.

Dean placed the back of his hand to Sam's forehead and was pleased that Sam was a lot warmer to the touch, and that his skin had returned to the flesh color it was supposed to be. Not the gray it had been for a few hours. He pulled off the top three blankets and tossed them onto his bed before heading off to the bathroom to get the thermometer. He wanted to know exactly how high Sam's temperature was. "Here princess, hold this under your tongue." Dean said offering Sam the thermometer.

"Dean I'm not sick." Sam started to protest but cowered under Dean's glare.

"I want to know how much your temperature has come up. Now stop arguing with me and hold the damn thing under your tongue." Dean snapped and placed the thermometer in his brother's mouth. He rested on his own bed and placed his head in his hands, hiding his face from Sam's view.

'Ok, Dean just calm down. Breathe.' Dean's anger was boiling to the surface. He couldn't believe that Sam would lie to him over something like this. He knew Sam was looking at him, he could feel Sam's eyes burning into the top of his head.

A small beep made Dean jerk his head up and pull the thermometer from Sam's mouth. He looked at it quite pleased and shook it. "Well, your temperature is almost back to normal. You got lucky this time, but no more swimming in the river."

"Dean? Are you ok?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows and watching Dean curiously. "You seem really pissed at me."

'Gee, I wonder why? I mean you only lied to me.' Dean managed to force a small smile. "You just scared the shit out of me today Sam. I'm just on end because of that. I'm not mad." 'Not on the surface anyway.'

"I'm sorry." Sam's eyes watered up and Dean groaned inwardly. 

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean settled himself on Sam's bed and brushed some stray hair away from his brother's eyes. 

"Nothing, it's just we were planning on having fun at the bar tonight. Now we can't go." Sam said wishing that these words were true. He desperately wished he could just confess everything to his older brother. He knew Dean would help him, together nothing could stop them. But he just couldn't.

"We can always go tomorrow." Dean shrugged his shoulders and rose from Sam's bed. 

"I want to go tonight, I feel much better." Sam said stubbornly and started to rise from the bed only to have Dean push him back down again.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You almost drown today and it took almost three and half hours to get your body temperature up to where it is now. Now you want to go to a bar? Are you crazy? Sam, I usually have to talk you into going to the bar with me. Why do you want to go?" Dean kept his hands on Sam's shoulders so that Sam couldn't rise again.

"Nothing, I just want to get out of this crap hole motel. I want to get a few beers and play some pool. That so much to ask?" Sam glared at Dean and shoved his hands away from his shoulders. "I'm not three anymore Dean you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Sam, like it or not I'm still the big brother here. You aren't going anywhere tonight! If you go out you could get pneumonia. It's November for heaven's sake and you want to go out in the cold when your body temperature is already low?" Dean asked incredulously. "The bar can wait until tomorrow when you're stronger. We aren't going anywhere tonight!"

"Fine." Sam grumbled and turned on his side facing away from Dean. He closed his eyes and let his breathing even out, hoping Dean would think he had drifted back off to sleep.

He heard Dean wandering around the motel room for what seemed to be forever. Finally he heard Dean click off the light and climb into his own bed. A soft whisper carried across the room to Sam's ears.

"Good night, Sammy."

Sam waited until Dean's soft snoring filled the room before rising from his bed. It was a little after ten, still early enough to go off to the bar. He wanted a couple beers, to drown out what had happened today. He slipped as quietly out of the motel room as possible not wanting to disturb Dean. He knew there was a bar a couple blocks down. He didn't care what Dean said he was a big boy and could make his own decisions. Tonight he was going to have fun. With or without his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm going to go ahead and get chapter thirteen and fourteen up right now so I hope everyone enjoys both chapters. Have great day. I might get fifteen up tonight I will see what happens.

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 13

Sam pulled his jacket tighter around himself as a cold wind blew. The night was empty. No one was around, not even a car was on the street. The quiet was unnerving making Sam jump at little sounds. He secretly wished that he had just stayed at the motel with Dean. 'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.' He started to turn but thought he heard the sound of paws hitting the pavement, at a run.

Sam's body froze for a split second before he broke into a mad dash. No way in hell did he want to see that damn black dog again! The paws behind him were closer and he realized that there was no way he would be able to outrun this thing. Not paying attention to where he was even going Sam started to run into the street, not bothering to look for traffic.

He felt a tug on the bottom of his jeans; making him trip and he fell on the asphalt hard, just as a truck zoomed right into the spot he would have been standing in. He turned and saw a large dog wagging its stumpy tail, its long tongue hanging out and its soft brown eyes looking into his.

"Zeus!" A panicked cry from down the street made Sam look over the dog and saw a girl with long brown hair running madly towards him. She was waving a leash around wildly and the look of panic in her eyes was unmistakable.

Sam looked down at the animal that had just saved his life and grabbed a hold of the collar firmly. He twisted it around so he could get a good look at the nametag, Zeus. "Hey there, Zeus. Thanks for saving my life buddy." He rubbed the soft head gently and led the dog back to the sidewalk and waited for the girl to join them.

"Thank-you! Man he has never done that before. He kept barking to go out and then took off. I couldn't catch him. Did he hurt you?" The girl clipped the leash to the dog's collar and rubbed his soft ears affectionately.

"No, actually he saved my life. I would have been road kill." Sam said holding out a hand to the girl. "Name's Sam by the way."

"Melissa." The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and shook his hand firmly. She found herself locked in his stunning brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Melissa, and you too Zeus." Sam said and grinned widely. Zeus shook himself before scratching at his ear. "What kind of dog is he?"

"English Springer. He's a handful sometimes…way too much energy. But he's nice to have around the house. Keeps strangers away. He likes to guard the front door." Melissa smiled as Zeus held out a paw to Sam. "I guess he likes you Sam. He never shakes with strangers."

Sam accepted the dog's paw and shook it gently. He looked back at Melissa and smiled awkwardly. "Listen, I was on my way to grab a couple beers. You want to join me?"

"I would love to!" Melissa's smile brightened at the suggestion. "I have to take Zeus home first though."

"I'll walk you." Sam said offering her his arm and she took it.

"So, Sam what are you doing out here by yourself at ten o'clock at night?" Melissa asked casually.

Sam sighed a little but smiled. "Well, that's a long story."

Dean awoke to the sound of something buzzing on the nightstand. Not wanting to wake Sam, Dean grabbed it and quickly opened the offending object. It was a call from Sam. Dean twisted his head so fast to his brother's bed that his neck popped. His brother's bed was empty. "Damn it, Sam! What the hell were you thinking?" Dean clicked the answer button and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey…Dean." Sam's voice sounded odd. His words were slurring together and almost a little giddy. "Shhh…I'm talking…to my brother…Dean." Sam giggled a little and Dean knew his brother was drunk. A few beers was all it took for Sam to get giddy. "This is…what's my name? Oh yeah…Sam."

"I know that you moron, where the hell are you?" Dean asked tugging on a pair of jeans over his boxers. He was going to have to drive down to whatever bar Sam had managed to get himself to and drive him back.

"A…bar." Sam giggled a little at this.

"Which one? There are three in town." Dean said getting a little irritated. He couldn't believe the way Sam was acting. First lying to him then sneaking off in the middle of the night. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I don't…know. Where…are we?" Sam didn't seem to be talking to Dean but someone he had met at the bar. Dean couldn't help but be impressed. Sam had actually met a girl? 'That's my boy!'

"Hello?" This voice wasn't Sammy's but apparently the girl with who he was with.

"Who is this?" Dean asked feeling a little anxious. He wasn't in the mood to be polite. He wanted to go get his brother and get him back to the motel.

"My name is Melissa. Sam is at the bar a few blocks down the road. You better come get him. He's pretty wasted." Melissa broke off as the sound of something shattering filled Dean's ears. "Sam, don't do that get off the bar!"

"Oh, dear." Dean mumbled as he made his way to the impala. "Melissa, I'm on my way. I'll be there in a couple minutes." Dean clicked his phone shut and slid behind the wheel. "Way to impress a girl Sam. Do karaoke that will impress her." He tore out of the parking lot to the bar down the road knowing it was going to be a long night. A drunk Sam was always difficult to deal with.

Sam watched as Melissa gently pried his phone away from his fingers. He allowed her to do it. He didn't even know where he was. Melissa was telling Dean what bar they had gone to and Sam got the sudden urge to impress her. He couldn't have Dean come in and steal this girl away from him.

Sam stood up on his stool and made a hesitant step onto the bar. Melissa looked at him in horror as he wobbled slightly but managed to regain his balance by placing a heavy hand on the angry bar tender's head.

"Sam, don't do that get off the bar!" Melissa said and listened to something Dean said before clicking the phone shut.

"No. He can't have you." Sam slurred and blinked. Why was the damn room spinning? He'd only had two beers or five. Maybe more he couldn't remember.

"Who can't have me? What the hell are you talking about?" Melissa demanded and made to grab at Sam's hand. 

Sam jerked his hand out of her reach and started to topple backwards. Melissa screamed but Sam managed to grab a hold of the nearby wall and stop his fall. He looked down at Melissa and smiled. "You're real pretty."

"That's nice now Sam come down, please!" Melissa pleaded.

"No…I haven't sang my song yet." Sam said shaking his head trying to get rid of the dizziness. He wished the damn room would stop spinning around him it was making it so hard to focus on anything. He cleared his throat and began his song…I'm a little teapot.

Melissa would have been amused if Sam wasn't so freaking drunk. He tottered with every step and she was worried he was going to fall on his ass, or worse his head. "Sam, your song is very nice but please come down from there!"

"You heard her, Sammy. Karaoke time is over." A sharp voice behind her made her spin around. The man was tall, but not as tall as his brother with spiky sandy hair and amazing green eyes.

"No, Dean. I'm not done with my song yet." Sam insisted he had his arm bent on his side like a handle and the other was held up like a spout.

"I think you are!" Dean said firmly and made his way to the bar. He reached up and grabbed Sam's arm making his brother fall on him. Dean easily caught him but found his brother too heavy to hold and both tumbled to the floor.

"Ouch! Why did you do that Dean?" Sam asked rubbing his elbow where it had hit the floor.

"Sam we are going back to the motel and having a long talk. I told you we weren't coming to the bar tonight." He gave the bar tender an apologetic grin. He started to walk with Sam to the door when he paused. "I have to go take a leak wait for me by the impala."

Sam watched Dean go into the bathroom with a frown. Who did Dean think he was? How come he could come and boss him around like that? Sam walked slowly to the front doors and tried to pull them open. He couldn't. "What the hell is wrong with these doors?" He grumbled and pushed on it, it swung open easily almost making Sam topple to the sidewalk outside it. 

Sam recovered quickly from his stumble and made his way to the impala, scuffing his feet against the asphalt as he went. He had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He glanced around looking in every shadowy part of the parking lot he could find. In the furthest and darkest corner from him he saw it. Two bright red eyes were glaring at him from the dark.

Sam backed up unconsciously as the large black dog emerged from its hiding spot. Its fur was dancing almost as if on fire every once in a while a spark would rise and disappear into the dark night. The dog barked once and Sam took another step back.

"Sam, what the hell pay attention to where you're going!" Dean said giving Sam a small push to the impala.

"Dean, do you see it? There's a black dog!" Sam said pointing to the black dog with a shaking finger.

Dean looked surprised for a minute before glancing in the direction that Sam was pointing. He didn't see anything but he knew that Sam did. He felt chilled but decided not to mention it. "You're crazy and drunk Sam. Get in the car." He climbed behind the wheel and brought the impala to life.

Sam climbed in somewhat begrudgingly. He didn't want to go back to the motel, if he did he would have to face the reality that the black dog was back. He swallowed and hoped Dean wouldn't ask too many questions. His brain was too foggy to come up with any convincing lies.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dean managed to pull a very unsteady Sam out of the car and into the motel. Sam had started to sing 'Where oh where has my little dog gone?' on the way back. Dean was finding it very annoying. Sam's singing was way off key and drowned out his classic rock, no matter how loud he turned it up.

"Come on Sam, time for bed." Dean said helping Sam to his bed.

Sam had other ideas and pulled away from Dean's strong grip. He ran over to his bed and began bouncing up and down on it. "Look Dean, I can fly! Want to see?"

"Sam! No!" Dean yelled knowing all too well where Sam would end up. He had tried to show Dean that he could fly when he was six and had ended up in the hospital with a concussion and broken wrist. The memory was so vivid in Dean's mind he would have thought that it had happened yesterday.

_Sam and Dean had come home from school, both tired after a long week of learning. Sam was excited to go back to school on Monday and hoped the weekend would pass quickly. Dean wished that the weekend would last the rest of his school days; he was tired of being told he wasn't applying himself at his schoolwork. He applied himself when he felt like what he was learning was important. School wasn't one of those things; it wouldn't matter in the hunting world. _

Sam sat down at the kitchen table in their small apartment and drew a picture for art class, and did some addition for math. Then being bored flipped on the TV where an old Superman rerun was on. Sam's eyes grew as big as saucers. Dean could have sworn that he saw a little light bulb turn on above Sam's head when he saw Superman take off.

Sam ran upstairs and Dean heard him digging around through his drawers for something. Dean shrugged and turned back to his own homework. Sam often got this way when he saw a superhero. He would run upstairs and see if he had anything with that character on it, and if not would make a costume.

The small patter of feet on the stairs made Dean look up and almost laugh. Sam couldn't find any Superman clothes so he had made himself a costume. He had found some blue pajamas and put a pair of red underwear over them. He had a yellow towel attached to his shirt because they didn't own any red, and a large S was drawn on his shirt in what appeared to be permanent marker.

"Look, Dean. I'm Superman." Sam spread his arms out like an airplane and ran around the couch and then the table where Dean was sitting.

"That's very nice, Sammy." Dean said suppressing his smirk. He turned back to his homework.

Sam frowned a little he didn't like to be ignored, especially by Dean. He turned back to where the TV was still playing. He ran over and jumped onto the couch and started to bounce up and down. He watched as Superman beat up some bad guy and help rescue the nice lady's purse. Sam practiced his punches and kicks making the noises he thought they should make if he was actually making contact.

Dean found this grating on the ears. "Sam, why don't you try flying around again? That is less annoying."

Sam smiled at the suggestion and started running around the couch again. Then he saw the railing at the top of the stairs. Superman lept off railings on tall buildings, surely he could do it in the apartment. He was Superman's sidekick after all. Sam ran up the stairs and studied the railing debating about the best way to climb up.

Dean paused when he didn't hear Sam running around the next room anymore. He looked over and saw the credits for Superman rolling, but no Sammy. Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously he stood and walked into the living room scanning for signs of his little brother. "Sammy?"

"Hey, Dean look I can fly!" Sam's voice came from upstairs. Dean turned to look and went white as a ghost. Sam was balancing precariously on the railing his arms spread out and his knees bent as if he were about to jump.

"Sammy, don't!" Dean yelled too late as Sam launched himself from the railing.

"Whee…hey I should be…" Sam hit the ground with a sickening thud and lay still.

Dean had run to catch him but had arrived too late. He bent next to his little brother's body and turned him. Sam's wrist was at an odd angle making Dean sick to his stomach. Sam's nose was bleeding and he looked pale.

"Hang on, Sammy. Just hang on." Dean muttered in a panic willing his brother to hear him. He dashed for the phone to call for help.

"Sam I really don't need you to try to fly. I think you proved when you were six that you can't." Dean said rather irritated he grabbed Sam's arms forcing his little brother to sit on the bed.

Sam looked at him a little puzzled but didn't argue. He merely sat and looked at Dean with those big puppy dog eyes.

"How about we get you into bed. You're going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow. Just how much did you drink?" Dean asked trying to pull off Sam's jacket but finding it difficult. It would have been easier if Sam wasn't helping him. Every time Dean undid the zipper Sam would zip it back up. "Stop that." Dean said firmly slapping Sam's hands away.

"I had…" Sam started to count on his fingers. He got to five then paused and furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. "I don't remember. Five, maybe more. They were good." Sam smiled goofily at Dean and giggled.

Dean shook his head and managed to successfully remove Sam's jacket. He turned Sam and had him lie down on his stomach, just in case the poor kid puked in the night he didn't want him to choke on it. Sam turned his head so that he could watch Dean move around the motel looking for a bucket. "Hey, Dean?"

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked finding a bucket successfully and placing it next to Sam's bed.

"I want to tell you something." Sam said seriously.

"Ok, shoot." Dean said sitting down on his bed and fixing Sam with a hard gaze.

"I lied. I lied that it was a bear. It was a black dog." Sam said his eyes darting around the room before focusing on Dean again.

Dean kept his face stony, chances were that Sam wouldn't remember revealing this to him in the morning. His brother was wasted.

"He is a death omen and I saw him again tonight. He looked like he was on fire." Sam said then closed his eyes as he succumbed to the alcohol in his system.

Dean was glad Sam had passed out. He closed his mouth that had fallen open in shock as he remembered what he had read about black dogs. 'The dog will appear before its victim bearing signs of how they will die.' Dean jumped up and started to pace around the motel room as Sam's confession repeated over and over. 'I saw him again tonight. He looked like he was on fire.'

Dean spun fiercely and gave his brother a determined glare. "Don't worry Sam. I won't let you die. Especially not in some fire!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone glad that everyone liked chapter thirteen and fourteen. Like I said I am getting chapter fifteen up tonight and I will get sixteen up first thing in the morning before I go to work. Have a good night.

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 15

Dean woke early the next morning to Sam's moaning. He sat up his whole back aching from the position he had fallen asleep in, at the table in front of the laptop. He turned to look at Sam had had to suppress a grin when he saw Sam holding his head in pain. "Hey Sam, how's your head?"

"Don't talk to me. It hurts." Sam grumbled and rubbed his temples with his fingers as if able to make the pain go away by putting pressure on it. He glanced up at Dean after a couple minutes and let a large grin spread across his face. "How did you sleep, Dean?"

"I'm a little stiff. Why?" Dean asked rising from his chair and stretching as much as possible.

"Didn't it hurt to sleep on the keyboard?" Sam asked a small laugh escaping him.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." Dean said his eyes widening in surprise.

"Go look in the mirror." Sam said laughing. He couldn't help it Dean looked so funny.

Dean made his way to the dresser to look in the mirror and moaned he had keyboard imprints on his forehead. "Damn, good thing you told me. I would have hated to go out in public looking like this." He rubbed his forehead roughly trying to get rid of the offending marks. 

"Well, it's the least I could do. I mean you did drag my ass back from the bar last night." Sam said grimly.

Dean whirled around to face Sam. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"A little, a pissed off bartender, you showing up, a girl named Melissa. Did I sing?" Sam said suddenly as if remembering something he wished he hadn't.

Dean laughed at this remembering the way Sam had sung 'I'm a Little Teapot' to the whole bar. "Yeah, you did. You sang 'I'm a Little Teapot' to the bar, and then serenaded me on the way back with 'Where oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone?'. You need singing lessons!"

Sam hid his face in his hands. Dean would never let him hear the end of this one. His stomach grumbled hungrily and he decided to change the subject. "Can we go get some breakfast?"

"Sure, thing." Dean said deciding to let his teasing wait until Sam was feeling better. It wasn't much fun teasing Sam if he wasn't feeling well enough to fight back.

Sam pulled on a new shirt but decided to wear the same jeans. He wasn't too stable on his feet and he didn't want to risk falling on his ass in front of Dean.

Dean didn't bother to change at all. He pulled his jacket on and grabbed the keys. "There is a diner across the street from the bar. You want to go there?"

"That's fine." Sam mumbled tugging on his jacket and following Dean to the impala. He settled himself against the seat letting his mind go over the fuzzy memories of the previous night. He jumped when Dean turned the key in the ignition and the speakers blasted Styx.

Dean smiled apologetically and turned down the volume. "Sorry, you were singing really loud. I couldn't turn the music up loud enough. You managed to sing over it every time."

Sam could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and looked away from his brother. He didn't remember too much after Dean came to pick him up. He remembered a little about trying to fly but Dean had stopped him. Then to his horror a vague memory popped to the front of his brain. He turned to Dean nervously.

Dean was drumming his fingers and singing along with 'Renegade'. It had always been one of his favorites.

"Dean?" Sam asked clearing his throat a little before continuing.

"What is it?" Dean asked eyeing Sam curiously.

"Did…did we talk about a black dog last night?" Sam asked hoping beyond hope that he had just imagined the conversation, his confession.

Dean sighed, confirming Sam's fears. "Sam, why did you lie to me?"

"I just…well." Sam paused trying to think of an answer. He looked out the window and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets in shock. "Holy shit! Dean pull over!"

Dean thinking Sam was going to be sick pulled over fast. He was surprised when Sam jumped out of the car and ran up the sidewalk to a neighborhood. He looked to see what had caught his little brother's attention and jumped out of the car as well. Black smoke was rising from one of the house, which could only mean one thing. A fire. Dean raced after Sam. "Sam wait!"

Sam either didn't hear or chose to ignore Dean's order. He turned the corner and his worst fears were confirmed. He saw Melissa's small house was engulfed in flames. Zeus was in the house barking loudly, Melissa was nowhere in sight. "No! Melissa!" Sam ran into the house and disappeared into the flames.

Dean turned the corner just in time to see Sam disappearing into a house engulfed in flames. "No! Sam!"


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter sixteen I get off work early today so I will get chapter seventeen up when I get home since I know that this chapter ends at a bad place. Thanks again for all the support.

Disclaimer—Still don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 16

"Sam!" Dean ran to the engulfed house his mind going into over drive, his adrenaline shutting out all the senses, the only thing he was aware of was Sam was in there. The sound of a panicked dog's barking echoed from the house barely audible above the roar of the blaze.

Sirens sounded in the distance but Dean didn't hear them. He stared hopelessly at the fire. Sam wasn't coming out and the fire was raging growing larger by the second. Dean took a deep breath and readied himself. He didn't need to think about what he was about to do. He ran into the blazing house.

Sam coughed against the heavy smoke filling the air, he couldn't breathe properly but that wasn't going to stop him. To hell with the black dog, he knew Melissa and Zeus were in here. Zeus had saved his life last night the least he could do was return the favor. He followed the sound of Zeus' distressed barks covering his mouth and nose with his shirt. It didn't offer much protection from the fumes but it was better then breathing the stuff directly into his lungs.

It sounded like Zeus was in the far bedroom, down at the end of the hall. Sam edged his way to the door peering back every few seconds to make sure he still had a clear path to escape the house. His eyes watered as the smoke continued to build in volume and he coughed heavily.

"Melissa? Can you hear me?" Sam called out hoping desperately that she would answer him. He reached the door and kicked it open; Zeus dashed to him and tugged on his shirtsleeve. He whined softly as Sam continued to cough against the even stronger fumes. Sam followed Zeus into the bedroom and saw an unconscious Melissa on the floor.

Sam gently picked her up, and started to make his way back out of the bedroom. He had to get outside fast, before he passed out himself. He was already lightheaded, and the effort to drag air into his lungs was exhausting him. Each step was a conscious effort. 'Ok left, now right, left, now right.' Sam forced himself to concentrate on lifting his feet up and inching forward. Zeus barked at something and took off to a corner of the house disappearing into a gulf of flames.

"Zeus, no! Come back!" Sam yelled hoarsely. His throat was scratchy and his eyes wouldn't stop watering up. He made it to the front door, exhaustion taking over his body. He lay Melissa gently down on the front lawn then turned around and went back in the house. He had to get Zeus.

A large dog came bounding up to Dean as he stumbled his way around the house. Hoping Sam had managed to get himself out of the house Dean started to edge his way out. The smoke was burning his eyes, and throat. His lungs screamed for oxygen and the heat of the house was making his shirt stick to his sweaty back. The flames were everywhere quickly catching anything and everything on fire.

The dog gently tugged on Dean's shirt pulling him to a clear path, well better then the way he would have chosen anyway. Dean's eyes were so watery that he couldn't see properly so he placed a hand on the dog's back, letting it lead him to the front door. He coughed as the smoke seemed to build up more the closer he got to the door. He blinked against the water clouding his vision and rubbed his eyes furiously.

The dog led him safely to the front where an ambulance was parked and paramedics were examining a young girl on the lawn. One paramedic dashed back to the ambulance to get a stretcher while the other was holding the girl's hand and asking her questions.

Dean stumbled to them; angry at the way his legs didn't seem to work properly. "Excuse me."

The paramedic turned to him and his face filled with concern. "Did you just come out of that house, son?"

"Yeah I did. Is there another guy around here? He went in the house first…my brother." Dean asked his words broken off as a coughing fit seized his body.

"I need an oxygen mask over here!" The paramedic yelled to his partner before turning back to Dean. "You mean to tell me there is someone else in there?"

Dean paled. If Sam wasn't out here he was still in the house. Dean turned to the engulfed house. He had to find his brother! He started to make his way back to the house when the paramedic grabbed him.

"No, the firefighters will find him. You can't go back in it's not safe for you!" The paramedic's voice was nice but firm.

Dean tried to shrug him off but the paramedic held him tighter. Dean struggled against his grip. He had to get to Sam. His weak body was once again overcome with a coughing fit and he fell to his knees with the intensity of it.

"Where is the damn oxygen mask?" The paramedic yelled to his partner who appeared a moment later, oxygen mask in hand. The paramedic placed it over Dean's mouth and nose. "Take slow deep breaths."

Dean shoved the mask away. He didn't have time for that now. He had to get to Sam. He saw a couple firefighters running in the house and pulled against the firm hold the paramedic still had on him.

"Listen. I don't want to have to sedate you but I will if you don't calm down. You need to stay here and keep this on." The paramedic spun Dean around to face him, his gaze hard.

Dean could have taken this paramedic under normal circumstances but given the current situation he was too weak to fight. He started to cough again and the paramedic once again covered his mouth and nose with the oxygen mask. This time Dean accepted it and took in slow deep breaths as instructed. He kept his eyes trained on the door, waiting for Sam to come out. His fear growing with each passing second.

A few moments later a firefighter stumbled out of the door, the limp form of a large man in his arms. "I need help over here!" He yelled to the paramedics as he made his way to the ambulance. "I found him inside, trapped in the flames. He's not breathing!"


	17. Chapter 17

Ok here is the next chapter I left it on a happier note with no cliffies I promise so I hope everyone enjoys it and I will update again first thing in the morning. Thanks for all the reviews and support!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 17

Dean watched in a stunned trance as the firefighter carried Sam to the back of the ambulance. Sam wasn't moving his arms and legs were dangling down awkwardly from the position he was being held in. The firefighter laid Sam down gently on the bed and stepped back, allowing the paramedics to do their job.

In no time flat Sam was hooked up to IV's, monitors and had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. The scene was blurry to Dean, he couldn't focus. He dropped the oxygen mask, but wasn't aware of it, he was too far out of it. He couldn't see the paramedics trying hastily to get his brother breathing again or even calling for the crash cart. All he could see was Sam's limp body…not moving. How pale his brother looked, the noticeable absence of the rise and fall of his chest.

Sam's body jerked under the electric shock of the paddles and made his limp head roll to the side. The sight of his brother's limp body made Dean go weak, he couldn't breathe, he felt dizzy. He watched as the paramedics shocked Sam again and felt his knees giving out on him. He couldn't collapse, not now. Sam needed him. That was his last thought before his eyes rolled up into his head and his knees buckled. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" The voice was oddly familiar. He knew that voice. Not Sam's. He groaned it was the paramedic from earlier. He felt someone pressing against his neck with their fingers and a hand holding his own. He wanted to tug it away but his arm was too heavy. He squeezed softly unable to do anything else. He couldn't even open his eyes.

"Ok, lets get this one in. He's coming to." The paramedic yelled and Dean felt something underneath of him moving. It rocked gently back and forth, gently lulling him back to the peace of the dark oblivion. He felt himself being placed on something hard underneath a bright light and someone was tugging open his shirt.

'Get off me you freaks. I only go for the ladies.' Dean thought groggily. He felt someone moving around him and a sharp prick in his arm. Something was covering most of his face the air was cold, freezing his lungs with every breath. He desperately wanted to tear the damn thing off but found he couldn't lift his arms. 'Sam, where's Sam?' He strained his ears hoping for some news on his brother.

"Let's go." The paramedic yelled to the driver and continued to poke and prod Dean. He felt a cold stethoscope placed on his chest. He wanted this guy off of him. He didn't need medical attention he needed to know if Sam was ok. He pulled open his heavy eyelids and blinked heavily against the bright light.

He looked at the paramedic with glassy eyes and tried to swallow. It wasn't easy to do his whole throat felt like it was on fire. The paramedic pulled back his lid a little further and shone a light into his eye. Dean tried to pull back but he felt like he was in slow motion, his body wasn't responding to the orders his brain was sending.

"Just relax, we will be at the hospital soon." The paramedic reassured him. The tone of his voice made Dean want to be sick.

He let his head roll limply so that he could see his brother on the other side of the vehicle. He couldn't breathe any easier when he saw him. Not that he could have anyway, every breath was agony.

Sam was still just as still as ever. An oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose, his eyes shut tightly. The steady beep from the heart monitor told Dean that he was at least alive. For that he was grateful.

The paramedic seemed to be reading Dean's concern. He glanced at the unconscious young man before looking at the one he was working on again. "He started to wake up, but we sedated him."

Dean's eyes turned back to the paramedic, confusion evident in his features.

"You said he's your brother right? Don't try to talk just squeeze my hand if yes." The paramedic held Dean's hand lightly. Dean squeezed weakly. "Your brother is hurt pretty bad. Possible damage to his lungs and several burns on his body. He would have been in too much pain if we let him wake up now."

Dean's eyebrows raised in concern and his eyes watered slightly before turning back to look at his brother again. 'Damn it, Sam. Why did you have to go in to that stupid house?' Man he was tired. He could feel his eyelids closing more often and they were a lot harder to lift. He struggled with consciousness for several minutes before he lost. He drifted back to the sweet blackness that offered him quiet and rest from the pain.

Consciousness came slow to him. When he finally started to come around his only thought was on how damn tired he was. Then the pain hit him. His lungs burned for oxygen even though he knew he had something covering his mouth forcing oxygen into his lungs they still burned. His throat was burning and scratchy. He had something sticking out of his arm that he wanted to desperately yank out but found his arms too heavy to lift. He had several sore spots on his legs and even a couple on his abdomen. An annoying beeping noise was bugging the hell out of him. Couldn't they turn the damn thing off? He was trying to sleep here.

He opened his eyes blearily and took in the hospital room he was lying in. His eyes scanned every detail as memories came rushing back at him. He swallowed thickly and turned his head towards the beeping noise, and realized that he was attached to a heart monitor. 'Dean? Where's Dean? He should be here I don't want to be alone here.' He heard his heart monitor speed up a little as his pulse quickened.

"Easy there, geek boy. You don't want to be sedated again do you?" A quirky voice from the other side of the room quipped.

Sam spun his head around and saw his brother in a similar bed with a huge grin pasted on his face. He breathed a little deeper and relaxed. He tried to speak but found he couldn't. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at Dean helplessly.

"It's ok Sam. Just relax dude. The doctor said you inhaled too much smoke. You were in the damn house too long. Lucky you're still alive." Dean's smile faltered. "When you can talk again though bro you sure have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

Sam closed his eyes. He was too tired to disagree with his brother at the moment. The sound of the beeping was suddenly relaxing and he found himself drifting back off to sleep. He knew Dean wouldn't leave him. He was safe at least for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone thanks for the support on the last chapter. Here is the next part I will try to get the next chapter up tonight after I get off work.

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 18

Two days, the longest two days of Sam Winchester's life as far as he was concerned. Dean had been released the night following the fire. Sam had been kept here in this hellhole of a hospital and was going stir crazy. There was nothing to do except flip through the TV channels seeing as there was nothing good on daytime TV. The doctor had wanted to make sure Sam's burns didn't get infected. Sam wanted to close his eyes every time the doctor lifted the bandages from them to apply more gauze.

Third degree burns, or so he was told. Luckily they were small and from the way they were healing the doctor told him he had nothing to worry about. The other reason Sam had been kept in the hospital was because the doctor wanted to keep an eye on Sam's lungs for any sign of complication. Sam was tired of being poked and prodded and had tried twice to escape and had failed on both attempts.

Somehow, Dean knew just when to show up. As Sam was stumbling into the elevator or pulling on a spare doctor's white coat and pretending he was off duty. Dean forced him back into his room and had him lie down. Sam didn't know what the big deal was, Dean didn't like hospitals either, why couldn't they just leave. Dean had insisted that Sam would stay until he was released.

Finally after those two very long, very very boring days Sam was released. Dean insisted on wheeling him out to the car in the wheelchair like had been suggested. Sam crossed his arms angrily across his chest and lashed out at anyone who even looked at him. After the second or third one though Dean gave Sam a pop a wheelie and scared the shit out of him. Dean gave him a look telling him to cool it when Sam turned around to yell at his brother. Sam suddenly became very interested in his fingernails and didn't say a word again.

Dean shut the door of his baby and shoved the key into the ignition and smiled when the engine turned over. He loved that sound. He looked at Sam's stony face and couldn't help but smile. Sam had been so pissed off that Dean had made him stay until officially released. The fact was that Dean was worried about his brother, Sam was getting reckless. He had seen the black dog, known that it had appeared to be on fire and had run into a burning house. Seriously what the hell was Sam thinking? Was he trying to get himself killed? "So what's it going to be Sammy? CCR or BOC?"

"How about C none of the above." Sam grumbled.

"C? For CCR? You got it!" Dean said happily and shoving in a Credence Clearwater Revival tape. 'Bad Moon Rising' was the first track on the tape and Dean smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes and popped the tape out. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Dean's choice of music. "I said none of the above Dean."

"No you said C, none of the above." Dean spat sarcastically. "Ok so if not CCR then it's going to be BOC!" Dean shoved the other tape into the cassette player but quickly popped it back out again when 'Burnin' For You' started to play. "Quiet is good too." He mumbled as he tossed the offending cassette into the shoebox along with his other tapes.

Sam smirked, he couldn't help it, sometimes Dean was so funny. He would be sensitive to the word fire for the next week or so because of what had happened. Sam looked out the window and watched as the scenery whizzed by. He was tired, he didn't want to admit it to Dean but he was extremely exhausted from the past events.

Dean stopped at the next light and glanced at Sam while trying to pretend he wasn't. His brother was being unusually quiet. Usually Sam would talk just to make some noise if Dean wasn't playing music. Neither of them were comfortable with silence. It put them on edge.

Sam seemed to be fixed on something outside of his window, his eyes unblinking but his gaze was one of shock.

"Sam?" Dean asked laying a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam jumped and twisted his head to look at his brother. The fear behind his eyes was quickly hidden from view, although Dean was not so easily fooled. "Sam? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam lied between his teeth and looked back to the sidewalk where the black dog stood, glaring at the car. Blood dripped from the dog's chest in what Sam could only guess was a bullet wound. He swallowed thickly as Dean pressed on the accelerator again. The dog disappeared as they rounded a corner but Sam couldn't shake the image. Somehow every time he saw the dog, it bore signs. Signs of how he had almost died. First the blood in the bathroom, then dripping water, and last time it looked like it was on fire. This time it had a bullet wound to the chest.

"Sam!"

Dean's voice made Sam jump back to reality and he started. They were back at the motel and Dean was looking at him curiously. Sam was still sitting in the passenger seat, he hadn't moved an inch and Dean was already at the door. 

Dean walked back to the car and pulled open Sam's door. He reached out a hand for Sam to take and Sam accepted it reluctantly. His palms were sweating and he had to grip his brother's hand tightly to keep himself from collapsing on the asphalt. He walked shakily back into the motel and didn't protest when Dean forced him to lie down on his bed.

"Sam? You saw it again didn't you." Dean asked seriously looking into Sam's pale and desperate face.

"Dean, I don't know what is going on but every time I see the dog it…well." Sam didn't know how to tell Dean. It sounded so stupid. Even to him.

"It shows signs of how you're supposed to die?" Dean offered figuring there was no reason to hide the fact that he knew anymore.

Sam's shock was evident. His eyebrows disappeared into his long locks and his jaw dropped in surprise. "How did you know?"

Dean sighed. Sam was going to get pissed, but it was time to tell the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone sorry this is such a late update I'm really tired after a long day at work so I wasn't up to working on much too fast. Hope it was worth the wait though and I will update again in the morning. Thanks to everyone who left reviews, I appreciate it!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 19

"Dean, how did you know what I was going to say?" Sam asked the shock of Dean's statement finally leaving him confused and frustrated.

"Because I did research on black dogs. I found out that the dogs will bear signs of how their victim will die." Dean said reluctantly.

"When?" Sam asked sitting up and glaring at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked trying to stall for time. He really didn't want to let Sam know that he hadn't trusted Sam's lame excuse for when he had almost drowned. 

"I said when did you do the research." Sam repeated again slowly so Dean wouldn't be able to misunderstand him.

Dean shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"It's a simple question Dean. Just answer it!" Sam's voice was icy he had a feeling that Dean had gone and done research because he hadn't believed him. 

"After you almost drown in the river." Dean said not meeting Sam's stubborn gaze. He knew all too well what was coming. 

"You mean you went behind my back and did research when I told you I was fine!" Sam thundered.

Dean's anger rose. "What the hell do you mean you were fine? You LIED to me! I mean you looked me right in the eye and lied to me! Damn it, Sam I can't help you if I don't know what the hell is going on! I mean how did you honestly expect to keep me from finding out about this?" 

"Maybe I was actually expecting you to trust me. Although I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't. I should have gotten used to that fact by now." Sam spat angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about? Usually I do trust you but I know when you are keeping something from me Sam! Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?" Dean shouted rising to his feet and pacing between the two beds. He clenched his jaw so tight that Sam could see the muscles bulging under the rippling skin.

"Do you think maybe there was a reason I was keeping this from you?" Sam asked angrily. 

"No, Sam I didn't because I never thought you would be that stupid!" Dean's anger was out of control now. The frustration he had built up from Sam keeping something from him, let alone lying to him was boiling over.

"Maybe, I don't want your help!" Sam said standing angrily and ignored the pain burning through his legs and abdomen. The burns were in desperate need of the medication that he had been prescribed.

Dean looked like he had taken a physical blow. He stood looking at Sam for a moment before nodding curtly. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and stormed to the front door. He looked over at Sam hurt and anger blazing from his eyes. "Fine Sam. You want to deal with this on your own. Go ahead."

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked suddenly frightened. The only reason he had said that to Dean was because he had been angry. He hadn't meant it. Any of it. 

"Out!" Dean shouted and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He got into his car and tore out of the parking lot; the squealing of tires was oddly satisfying. As if letting Sam know how pissed off and hurt he really was.

Sam was stunned. Dean had just left; he had gotten up and left. He had been so pissed off at him. How was he supposed to face this thing by himself? Why had he gotten so angry at Dean when he would have done the exact same thing in the situation had been reversed.

The pain in his legs seemed to double now that the anger was draining from his body. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled up his pant legs. Bandages were still covering the burns but he had to put the medicine on them. He gently pulled away the wounds and grimaced at the sight of his skin.

It was blistering and raw; burned so deep he could see the blue color of his veins under the skin. He bit his lip and gently put on the medicine before reapplying the bandages and walked to the bathroom to get a glass of water and painkillers. 

The pain killers did little to drown out the pain but a little something off was better then nothing. Sam grabbed his phone off the dresser and pressed Dean's speed dial knowing his brother wouldn't answer him. He listened to the ringing anyway hoping his brother wasn't as pissed off as he had appeared to be. Dean's voicemail told him different.

Sam clicked the phone shut, grabbed his jacket and slowly made his way to the door. Every step was agony for him but he had to find Dean and apologize. Dean had meant well, Sam knew that. Sam knew that Dean would go where he always went when he wanted to drown his sorrows. The closest bar possible. The thought of having to walk that far, only a few blocks made him groan.

Sam walked out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He tried not to limp as much as possible, he wanted to avoid stares and awkward questions. A small throb started behind Sam's eyes making him blink. The pain continued to increase in intensity and Sam paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew this feeling all too well and he didn't like it.

He let out a cry as a sharp pain shot through his head making him fall to his knees and clasped his head tightly in his hands, willing the pain to leave. He didn't hear the startled cries of the crowd gathering around him. He only saw the images dancing across his vision.

_Dean walked out of the bar, a half-full bottle of beer in hand, keys swinging around his finger. He glanced at his watch and frowned slightly. He made his way to the impala swaying heavily. He had just about reached the impala when a man jumped up from the other side of it. His hair scruffy, his face menacing and his voice bitter._

"Give me your keys!"

Dean looked at him puzzled for a minute then gave him a small smile. "No way dude. Get your own car."

"I said give me your damn keys!" The man ordered fiercely and pulled out a gun. He aimed it for Dean's chest but Dean didn't falter. 

"I said no. My car, my rules." Dean laughed at this.

"I said give me your keys. I don't want to shoot you kid but I will." The man growled edging closer to Dean.

"Take your best shot. I have nothing more to live for." Dean muttered taking another swig of his beer. "My brother told me he doesn't need my help, or me. Either or. Anyway like I said get your own car."

The man hesitated for a split second then made a grab at Dean's keys. Dean shoved the man away and the gun was fired.

The look of shock and realization dawned on Dean's face. All giddiness gone, his beer induced hazy eyes seemed to focus as the pain kicked in. He looked down and saw blood dripping heavily from a wound in his chest. He dropped his beer bottle, which fell to the ground with a loud crash. Glass shattered and beer spread in a small puddle.

Dean clutched at his chest as his knees gave in. He crumpled to the ground as his lifeblood flowed through his fingers. The man who had been demanding Dean's keys grabbed them from the ground where they had fallen. He looked at Dean with pity for a moment before searching his brother, looking for something else. He came up triumphant, Dean's cell phone in hand.

"Sorry kid, can't have you calling the cops on me." He then turned climbed into the impala and drove off leaving Dean on the ground holding his chest and gasping for air.   


"NO! Dean!" Sam's eyes focused on the real world as the vision ended. He was surprised that he had an audience. 

"Are you ok sweetie?" An elder woman asked him inching towards him but not touching him, as if afraid of him.

Sam didn't answer. He pushed his way through the crowd and ran to the bar, ignoring the pain in his legs completely. He had to get to Dean before he got car jacked!


	20. Chapter 20

Ok here is the next chapter since I don't have to work today I will get the next chapter up in a few hours. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 20

Dean drained the last of his fourth beer. He had only been down here about fifteen minutes, but the need to drown out the feeling of not being needed required him to get drunk, and fast! A shrill ringing made him wince and pull his cell phone out of his pocket he looked at the caller ID and scowled. 

"There is no way in hell I'm going to answer Sam!" He said louder then necessary. Several people turned to look at him, giving him dirty looks.

Dean shrugged and ordered another beer. The bartender handed him one and turned around to help another customer. Dean drained half the beer in one swig and placed it back on the bar. Wow he was getting light headed. He figured he might as well head back to the motel and try to ignore Sam for the rest of the night. He was too pissed off to deal with him.

He pulled some crumpled bills from his wallet, tossed them on the bar and grabbed his beer bottle. He staggered to the door swaying heavily. 'Maybe I had one too many?' Dean thought smiling to himself. 'Nah, no such thing as too many. Just not enough.' He tugged his keys from his pocket as he exited the bar and entering the rapidly approaching dusk.

He twirled his keys around his finger enjoying how cool they looked when he spun them so fast. He swung his half-full beer bottle back and forth in his other hand letting the liquid inside slosh around inside. His steps were slow and unsteady he stumbled a couple times but never lost his balance. The impala was parked on the far side of the parking lot, which seemed to be taking forever to get to.

Dean's vision was swimming slightly but he shook his head and pressed his fingers against his eyes. Hoping that would help clear the swimming shapes slightly. When he looked back up he was a little surprised to see some strange scruffy looking man jump up from the far side of the impala.

'Good thing Sammy wasn't here. He might have wet his pants.' Dean chuckled. He had always thought that Sam scared to easy.

"Give me your keys." It was an order barked from the man. He glared at Dean fiercely and held out a hand as if he actually expected Dean to hand him his keys.

Dean looked at him for a moment studying him and was surprised when the guy was actually serious. He smiled the alcohol in his system seemed to make everything funny. "No way dude. Get your own car." He continued to spin the keys around on his finger.

"I said give me your damn keys!" The man ordered fiercely and pulled a gun out on Dean. He aimed it at Dean's chest and pulled off the safety. Dean's eyes flickered with fear for a brief moment but it quickly disappeared again. This guy was more than likely just trying to scare him into giving him his keys.

"I said no. My car, my rules." Dean said his smile growing wider at the man's frustration. 'Dude this guy needs to get a job so he can get his own baby.' He laughed at this. No one could have a great a baby as his impala.

"I said give my your keys. I don't want to shoot you but I will." The man growled and advanced on Dean. Dean took a step back. He could take this guy, gun and all.

'Maybe I don't want your help, Dean.' Dean's mind repeated the memory over and over again. He frowned and glared at the man fiercely. If Sam didn't need him what else did he have to live for? "Take your best shot. I have nothing left to live for." The shock on the man's face was evident, but Dean wasn't done yet. Dean took a swig of his beer letting the alcohol help him finish blocking out the pain of Sam's words. "My brother told he doesn't need my help, or me. Either or. Anyway like I said get your own car."

The man hesitated for a slight moment then launched at Dean trying to get the keys from Dean's hand. Dean wasn't paying too much attention though. His head twisted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Dean!" Sam was racing towards him. His face full of panic.

Dean turned back to the man and saw he was almost on top of him. He acted on instinct and shoved him back. The man's gun fired and Dean closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. It didn't come instead he was shoved from the side as Sam's heavy body fell on top of him.

Dean's beer bottle flew from his hands and shattered on the ground a few feet away from him. Dean snapped his head around and saw the carjacker looking stunned before turning tail and running. Sam was lying on top of him, not moving.

"Sam!" Dean struggle to remove himself from Sam's heavy weight. It only took him a moment but the world seemed to be going in slow motion. He turned Sam onto his back and choked back a sob. Sam had a bullet wound to his lower chest area. Blood was gushing from the wound. 

Sam's hands were holding the wound and his eyes were wide with shock. Dean pulled Sam's bloody hands away so he could get a better view of the wound; Sam's cold voice stopped him.

"Dean…I'm cold." Sam struggled to get the words out. The energy was flowing from him faster than his blood. His whole body was starting to go numb. "I…can't…feel…my legs."

Dean sobbed as he pulled out his cell phone. "Hang on Sam, please just hold on." 

Sam wanted to do what Dean told him. 'How ironic for the first time in my life I actually want to follow an order.' He could feel his body shutting down and his eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy. Maybe if he rested them for just a moment. He let his eyes shut and didn't move anymore.

Dean looked back at his brother to see if he was still breathing like the 911 operator had instructed. He dropped the phone as he saw his worst fear come true. Sam wasn't moving and Dean could tell just by looking that Sam wasn't breathing. "Sam!"


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry for the delay in updates not my fault I promise the website wouldn't let me udpate it. So here is the next chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer—Don't own them still, sad but true.

Chapter 21

"Sam? Sam!" Dean shook his brother roughly trying desperately to get a response from his brother's limp body. "Sam, come on. Open your eyes!"

Sam's body rolled limply with Dean's touch. His head rocking back and forth on the hard asphalt. Desperately Dean placed his fingers to Sam's neck and was relieved when he felt a pulse. It was stronger than he had expected.

"Hello? Are you still there? Hello?" The operator's voice rang in over Dean's phone.

Dean gingerly picked up the phone between his bloody hands and placed it to his ear. "He's not breathing!"

"Does he have a pulse?"

"Yes, he does." Dean said keeping his fingers to Sam's neck to reassure himself that Sam was still hanging on. At least for now.

"Is it strong?" The operator was keeping her voice calm. More than likely to keep Dean calm.

"Yes." Dean said looking over Sam's desperately pale face. The memory of the fight from earlier still vivid in his mind and his heart filled with guilt. He didn't hear the operator telling him that an ambulance would be there shortly. The only thing he could see or focus on at all was his brother's dying body.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Dean asked placing his hand on Sam's forehead and pulling back an eyelid to peer at Sam's pupils. He was relieved when he saw a reaction. He shook his brother's shoulders gently hoping that he could get his brother to wake. If he could Sam might have a better chance of surviving this.

"Sam, come on I need you to wake up for me. Sam?"

Sam watched his brother shaking his limp body. He circled around not quite sure where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do. He was out of pain for the moment but he knew that he wasn't dead. Not yet anyway. He could hear his heart pounding somewhere off in the distance. The steady thump gave him something to hold onto.

"Sammy, please wake up. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Please, just don't die on me." Dean pleaded to his unresponsive body.

Sam felt himself go weak in the knees. Dean never pleaded like that. He had never once heard his brother call for him like that, with pure desperation in his voice. Sam wanted more than anything to be able to wrap his arms around his older brother. To tell him that he was right here. That he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sam?"

It wasn't Dean that called his name this time. He turned and saw the spirit of the person he wanted to see more than anyone else in the world. Her long blonde hair bounced gently against her back. Her bright eyes peering up into his dark ones.

"Jess?" Sam was filled with disbelief. He reached out a hand and caressed Jess' cheek gently.

"Sam, you can't come yet. It's not your time. You need to keep fighting." Jess said gently holding Sam's hand in her own.

"I don't want to go anywhere. My brother needs me, but how the hell am I supposed to get back in my body?" Sam asked confused.

"With a little help." Jess smiled sadly at him and gave his fingers a soft kiss. "Don't worry Sam. We will be together again. Someday." She placed her hand over the spot where Sam had been shot. He didn't feel anything but he heard Dean gasp.

Sam spun around and saw the spot that Jess was touching on him was closing up the wound slightly. Not all the way but just enough to slow the blood flow and he felt a sharp tug. He glanced back at Jess but she just shook her head and disappeared. He felt another sharp tug and this time didn't fight it.

Dean watched in a stunned silence as Sam's wound stopped flowing so heavily. The wound closed slightly. Dean reached a hand forward to touch the wound gingerly but jumped back as Sam sat up gasping for air.

"Sam!" Dean raced to his brother's head and helped support his brother in an upright position, while his brother continued to swallow a big lungful of air.

"Dean, next time take the bullet yourself." Sam croaked after a minute and was able to breathe properly again.

"Sure thing, Sam. Sure thing." Dean smiled lovingly down into his brother's tired and worn face. He knew Sam was in a lot of pain. The sound of sirens rounding the corner made his smile widen. He knew now Sam was going to be ok. The damn black dog hadn't gotten him. Four down, one to go.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I am going to try and get a couple more chapters beside this one up today. I'm not promising but I'll try hard. Thanks again!

Disclaimer—Don't own supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 22

Lucky. That is what the doctor had called it. Damn lucky. The bullet managed to avoid any organs and tore through muscle mostly. The surgery to remove the bullet and close up the wound entirely went down without complication. Sam had pulled through like a real trouper.

Dean held his brother's hand in the recovery room, waiting for his brother to wake. He watched Sam's eyes dart back and forth under his eyelids as he dreamed. He couldn't believe how much had happened here. They had come for a simple werewolf hunt, which, still needed to be killed; and had ended up in the hospital three times in the last week.

Dean sighed, the full moon was tomorrow. His only chance of killing the werewolf. He didn't want to leave his brother's side. Not for anything. He rubbed his tired eyes and tried hard to stay awake. He glanced unconsciously at his watch and took note that it was almost 8:00am. He had been up all night, keeping constant vigil with his brother.

He wanted to be there when Sam opened his eyes. He wanted to yell at him and then tell him how much he loved him. The memory of Sam's limp and dying body was still so vivid in his mind that it made him shudder. He couldn't believe that Sam had taken that bullet for him. After the way he had acted, how he had been a bastard and walked out.

Of course, Sam hadn't been all that innocent himself. Dean wasn't going to worry about that now though. Right now the important thing was to get Sam well. To go kill the werewolf and then to get Sam the hell away from this town.

Dean blinked heavily as his eyes became droopy. Man he was tired. He clasped Sam's hand tightly and leaned over his little brother's sleeping form. His eyes closed and he fell asleep listening to the comforting sound of Sam's steady breathing, and soft heartbeat.

"Dean?"

Dean groaned. He didn't want to wake up such a good dream. A gentle hand was rubbing the top of his head and he waved it away. He would get up when he damn well felt like it.

"Dean?" The voice persisted.

"Go away, Sam. It's too early to go hunting." Dean grumbled. A small break to the fog in his brain came at him like a bullet and he jerked up. "Sam?"

Sam smiled at him looking very tired. His face still pale and the dark circles under his eyes made him look like a raccoon but Dean didn't care. "Morning, Thumbelina."

"Morning yourself, Sasquatch." Dean's smile spread across his face. He brushed some of the dark locks away from his brother's forehead and looked into his brother's dark eyes with relief. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got shot protecting you." Sam said sarcastically. Dean winced and Sam bit his lip. He hadn't wanted to upset Dean. "Actually my throat is kind of dry."

Dean stood and ran a cup of cold water for Sam. He helped Sam sit up a little so he wouldn't choke. After he drained half the cup Sam pulled back letting Dean know he didn't want anymore. Dean gently laid his little brother back against the mattress and placed the cup of water on the little table the hospital provided.

"Dude, you have to stop coming to this hospital. People are going to think you live here or something." Dean smirked as Sam rolled his eyes.

"So if I live here what are you my best friend that is constantly over for uninvited sleepovers?" Sam quipped back.

"Nah, visiting relative of some clumsy geek boy who thinks he's Superman." Dean couldn't help but tease. He was so relieved to have his little brother back.

"Shut up jerk."

"Bitch."

"Oh, shit!" Sam suddenly shouted and tried to sit up all the way causing Dean to force him back down by pressing firmly on his shoulders.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked his concern growing by the minute, thinking Sam might have torn his stitches.

"What night is tonight? Is it the full moon?" Sam asked his eyes growing wide with fear.

Dean almost went limp with this statement. Here his brother was in a hospital after being shot and all he could worry about was the damn werewolf. "No we still have three days."

"Good that will give me few days to recuperate before we go hunt that thing." Sam said his body noticeably relaxing.

"What do you mean we?" Dean asked incredulously. "Dude you just got shot. You still have the damn black dog after you and you are telling me that you want to go hunt a werewolf?"

"Actually the dog isn't after me anymore. The night I snuck out to get drunk a car almost hit me. Melissa's dog Zeus saved me." Sam smiled as he remembered the way the dog had tugged him down. He wasn't quite sure when he had seen the black dog but he was sure that it had been around and there was no way in hell he was going to let Dean go out and hunt this werewolf by himself.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Dean demanded seriously.

"I don't know it wasn't that big of a deal." Sam shrugged not looking into Dean's eyes.

"Are you sure you would be up to it Sam? I don't mind handling this one on my own." Dean caught Sam's gaze and held it firmly in his own.

"Like you always say Dean. We make one hell of a team. I'll be up for it." Sam said he smiled lightly.

"Let's see how you are feeling in a few days and talk to your doctor to make sure it is safe for you, then we can decide if you are coming with me or not." Dean's voice was firm and Sam knew there was no way he could argue with his brother about this. Dean didn't want to take any more risks.

"Ok, Dean." Sam said feeling suddenly tired. He closed his eyes and drifted back off into a dreamless sleep.

Dean watched him for a moment puzzling why Sam hadn't mentioned that he had almost been hit by a car earlier. He shrugged he knew Sam had his reasons. He might not always agree with them, but then again he didn't always tell Sam everything either. Like how every night he would dream of Sam being attacked by the werewolf they were about to hunt.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys sorry that this update took so long, the last couple of days have been a lot busier then I thought they would be. So I'm sorry about that. Here is the next update for you. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. The others I do.

Chapter 23

Two days later…

Dr. Jeffery Lake was tired. He had had a twenty-six hour shift and still had one patient he had to check on before heading out for the day. He grabbed the chart from the slot on the door and glanced at the name. Samuel Cult. He looked to see what was wrong with the kid and saw a gunshot wound to lower chest area. 

So he would be going in to check the stitches and vitals. He pushed open the door and saw the two brothers talking to each other happily. "Hey, Sam. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. When can I go home?" Sam asked looking hopefully at the doctor. 

Jeff laughed as he made his way to Sam's bed. This guy obviously didn't want to be here. Not that he could blame him. He didn't want to be here anymore either. "Let's see how you're doing and if it looks to be healing ok, you can be release in a couple hours."

"Sounds good." Sam grinned and allowed the doctor to check his vitals and stitched up chest.

Dean watched with his eagle eye. Daring the doctor to so much as to look at Sam funny. He opened his mouth in protest as Dr. Lake poked Sam's wound gently with a finger making Sam wince. Sam sent him a look that told him not to make a scene. Dean shut his mouth and pasted on a fake smile as the doctor turned to look at him.

"He seems to be healing fine. You can take him home tonight." Dr. Lake said turning and leaving the two brothers in peace.

"Thank, goodness." Sam muttered and Dean grinned broadly.

The door shut softly behind the doctor and Sam turned back to look at Dean. "So what were you saying?"

Dean had totally forgot about the information on the werewolf until this morning and realized that he had never informed Sam of his find."I found tracks of the werewolf and I think I may know where it generally feeds. There is an open clearing over there so if you are up to it tomorrow we can hunt this thing and then head out of town."

"I'm sure I'll be up for it. I can't wait to get out of this shitty town!" Sam's tone was serious but his expression light.

"Me either." Dean admitted. "Well I'm going to go talk to the doctor and see exactly when we can check out of this crummy dump.

"Ok." Sam watched Dean go and lay back down. His chest pain had dulled to a soft throb and he still tired easily but that was to be expected with the pain medications he had been on. He had been taken off of the stuff earlier that day to see how he was doing, and that was much better according to his doctors.

Dean wandered up to Dr. Lake and cleared his throat expectantly.

Dr. Lake turned around and smiled at Dean. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, when can I take Sam home exactly?" Dean asked praying that it was soon. He was going stir crazy in here. Man, he hated hospitals!

"I was just getting the release forms ready now." Dr. Lake smiled and handed a couple papers for Dean to sign. "I have to talk to you about your brother though, if you have a minute."

"Sure." Dean said settling himself in a hard chair he was pointed to. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and looked at the doctor with undivided attention.

"Dean, Sam might be doing better but he shouldn't stress his body out too much for the next couple days. The stitches are holding well but we don't want them to get torn out by accident." Dr. Lake said seriously sitting down in a chair across from Dean's.

Dean nodded slowly and opened his mouth before closing it again. What was he supposed to say? The thought of 'Hey doc, is it ok if I take Sam on a hunting trip so we can kill a werewolf' was definitely out, there was no way he could say that. He bit his lip and then it came to him. "Dr. Lake, Sam and I were planning on taking a camping trip. We have been planning it out for a few months now. We were supposed to leave tomorrow and be back in a few days. Would it be ok if we still went?"

Dr. Lake seemed to think hard about this for a few minutes before answering. "That should be ok. As long as Sam doesn't do too much. Don't let him carry too much of the equipment or anything." 

"Sure thing. Thanks Sam has been looking forward to this for a long time. It was his birthday present from me." Dean winked at the doctor and quickly signed the release papers he was given. 

Dr. Lake smiled back and took the papers from Dean. "I will get a nurse to bring a wheelchair in for your brother. She will take out his IV at the same time. Be careful when you're out camping some strange things have been happening to our campers around here lately. I don't want to see you or your brother back in here because of some camping accident."

"Promise!" Dean grinned and walked back to his brother's room.

Dr. Lake shook his head. Why did he have the feeling that he would be seeing those two boys a lot sooner then he would like. He shrugged, his instincts were usually right. He hoped with all his might that he was wrong. He really didn't want to see either of these boys hurt again.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry guys I just haven't had a lot of time to update this story and I feel really bad. I've just been super busy. I will try and get another chapter up this afternoon. Thanks for being patient with me.

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or Led Zeppelin.

Chapter 24

"Shotgun?"

"Check."

"Silver bullets?"

"Check."

"First aid kit?"

"Check."

"Back up plan?"

"Double check," Sam smiled holding up two knives made of pure silver and slipped them into their weapons bag. "Come on Dean, we have everything we need let's go!" Sam was tired of being confined to bed. Ever since he had been checked out of the hospital and brought to the motel Dean had forced him to stay in bed. He had insisted that he felt fine but Dean said that Sam needed his rest.

Sam didn't argue with his brother. He didn't want to take the chance of not being allowed to help his brother out on this hunt tonight. After being stuck in bed for almost four days, between the hospital and the motel Dean saw Sam fit for battle.

"Ok." Dean seemed to think for a moment before turning to Sam and seeing his brother starting to lift the weapons bag onto his shoulder. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you, you get to carry the provisions bag." Dean pointed to a small backpack sitting on the table.

"Dean, do we have to take that? All that is in there are peanut M&M's and water." Sam complained and looked at the bag with disgust. He didn't see the point in hauling a bag around if there wasn't anything useful in it.

"Hey, if we get hungry we are going to want something to munch on. Besides there is a special treat inside for you." Dean smiled mysteriously and shouldered the weapons bag.

"Really? What is it?" Sam asked his curiosity peaked and went to peer into the bag. Dean smacked Sam's hand away and shook his finger disapprovingly.

"No, you can wait until we get out there. It is supposed to be a surprise." He grinned wickedly and snatched the impala keys off the table. "Come on Princess, best to head out while we still have some daylight to set things up."

Sam grabbed the light backpack and followed Dean out to the car. His mind wandering over the possibilities of what Dean could have possibly put in the bag. He was a little nervous about what Dean's idea of a treat could be. For all he knew it was a magazine with naked chicks in it. He shuddered at the thought.

Dean was clawing through his cassettes with a look of raw hunger in his eyes. He seemed to be desperately looking for one certain tape. Sam hated to think which one his brother was going to pick, Dean, as far as he was concerned had bad taste in music. It was mullet rock, couldn't Dean listen to something a little more…well twenty first century?

"Ah, ha!" Dean said coming up triumphant and popping the chosen tape into the cassette deck. "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin started to play. Sam couldn't help it he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Dean," Sam began.

"Come on Sammy, lighten up a little dude." Dean smirked pulling out of the parking lot and turning up the volume a bit.

Sam shrugged; he knew he was never going to win this fight with his brother. As Dean always said, "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole". Sam figured he might as well just relax and enjoy the ride. He settled himself comfortably against the seat and shut his eyes. The warmth of the heater, the rumbling of the impala's engine, the sounds of Zeppelin and his brother's mere presence beside him made him feel completely at ease, and safe. He fell asleep before they even got to the highway.

Dean shook his brother gently, not wanting to agitate his brother's wound or accidentally rip open the stitches. "Sam, wake up."

Sam groaned and opened one eye to look at his brother for moment, and then he closed it again. "Five more minutes."

"Dude," Dean laughed and shook his brother a little harder. "Come on we don't have five minutes. We have to get this thing set up so we can send this bastard back to hell."

Sam groaned again and sat up. He grabbed the provisions bag and pushed open the door almost falling as he stepped out.

Dean laughed as he saw Sam's look of confusion. "Dude, I recommend you opening your eyes!" 

Sam opened his eyes looking a little embarrassed and avoided his brother's gaze. Dean could still see the color rising in his brother's cheeks though and bit back a laugh. "So you ready to go freaky giant?"

"Sure." Sam mumbled and let out a huge yawn. He followed his brother sleepily into the trees, his eyes on the ground watching his brother's feet. Right, left, right, left, right left. Sam followed Dean mimicking his movements to keep himself going. Walking was a conscious effort.

The clearing Dean had mentioned was a good half hour walk from the impala. Dean led Sam over to the edge of the far side of it and wheeled around to face his brother.

"Ok, now I'm going to go in and see if I can flush it out. You will be waiting here shotgun at the ready. Got it?" He opened the weapons bag and handed Sam a shotgun and silver knife, just to be safe.

"Yeah, I got it." Sam said yawning widely again. He held the shotgun Dean handed him loosely in his hand while shoving the silver knife into his belt.

"Dude, look alive! We can't afford to be caught off guard. I need you sharp." Dean said and dug through the provisions bag. He handed Sam a small thermos. "Here drink this, it will wake you up."

Sam opened the thermos and sniffed gingerly. "Coffee, you brought coffee?"

"Surprise!" Dean smiled and closed the bag quickly. "That isn't your surprise though. You will have to wait a little bit longer for that!" He winked and shouldered his shotgun. "Ok I'm heading out. Keep your eyes peeled!"

Sam nodded and sipped at the coffee, letting the hot liquid warm and wake him at the same time. His brother thought of everything. Sam smiled that was part of the reason he loved his brother so much. He leaned against the tree letting his eyes scan the surrounding area for any signs of the werewolf, or his brother returning. The moon had risen above the mountain now clouding most of the area in dark but the open clearing where Sam stood was glowing eerily as it danced with shadows.

Sam drained the rest of his coffee and picked up the backpack to place the thermos back inside. He was definitely more awake now. His senses were on high alert picking up any and every sound around him. He heard a howl off in the distance and figured Dean had found the werewolf. He raised his shotgun preparing to shoot at the beast when it came tearing through the trees to where he stood.

The sound of paws hitting ground at a fast pace made him silently grateful that he was a little more awake then he had been when they first got here. His eyes danced around on the surrounding trees and bushes. Looking for some sign of movement.

A sharp snapping of a twig behind him made him whirl around, shotgun aimed and ready to be fired. It fell to the ground when he saw the familiar red eyes peering at him from behind a tree. 'Oh no, oh please no!' Sam thought desperately and turned away from the dog. Hoping that if he didn't look at it, it couldn't hurt him.

The red eyes peered at him from this new direction as well, Sam turned again only to meet the red eyes once more. Panicking Sam turned around in a circle his heart clenching as the red eyes continued to glare at him from every direction. He couldn't escape them. The black dog let out a howl and advanced towards Sam, with knowing in those red eyes.

Sam backed up unconsciously his gaze locked on this massive black dog. The dog sent out a sharp bark and disappeared. Sam let out a sigh of relief and bent to pick up his shotgun. He stood up shakily, he didn't understand. The dog didn't even show any signs of how he would die this time. Maybe he wouldn't?

Sam's mind was cleared of it's thoughts as he heard a twig behind him snap. He whirled around to see the werewolf almost on top of him. He didn't have time to aim; he didn't have time to run. He didn't even have time to blink or breathe before the creature was on top of him. Tearing at him with its deadly claws. He screamed for Dean and the world went black.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry I know its late it has been a really crazy day but I'm getting around to updating again, that is always good right? Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer—Don't own supernatural now or ever. Sad really.

Chapter 25

Dean couldn't help but give Sam one last glance over his shoulder as he entered the trees. Sam was sipping at the thermos full of hot coffee. 'Good, can't have the kid falling asleep on me.' Dean smiled and turned around to find his quarry. He knew the son of a bitch was out here. The problem was trying to find it.

The trees blocked out most of the moonlight, what made it through were little streams that only lit up certain places. Dean pulled out a flashlight and let it flicker over his surroundings. Being a hunter he knew how to take in anything that seemed out of place. So far, so good everything appeared normal.

He made his way deeper into the surrounding trees, treading as lightly on his feet as possible. He didn't want to be too loud and give away his position. Being killed or bitten by the werewolf was not a part of their plans. Dean knew that if he could catch the werewolf off guard it would do one of two things, attack or run. Dean's shotgun was held tightly in his grip so much as daring the werewolf to attack him. The bastard would be dead before it took one step. 

If the werewolf was smart it would take off and meet up with Sam in the clearing, where Sam would kill it. The light was much better out there, and would make it easier to identify the werewolf once it changed into its human form one last time. It would also make it easier for the police to find the body made by an anonymous tip later that night. Hopefully by then he and Sam could be on the road heading away from this shitty town.

Dean was a good distance away from Sam, so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even realized how far he had walked. He heard a low growl about twenty feet in front of him knew he had found what he was looking for. He stayed in the shadows, being mindful about where he stepped and crept towards the beast. His palms were growing sweaty and he wiped them roughly against his jeans.

His grip tightened on the shotgun as he saw the creature a few feet in front of him. He jumped into what little moonlight shown through the trees and aimed the gun at the werewolf.

The werewolf's shaggy head turned towards him, its ears laid back flat against its head and it narrowed its eyes. The beast was huge! A lot bigger than Dean had expected but he didn't falter. He held his grip firm and aimed at the beast's heart.

The werewolf let out a howl, and brushed past him, knocking him down. "Damn, that thing can move!" Dean muttered pushing himself to his feet. He ran after the creature his big brother mode kicking in. He knew Sam could handle shooting the werewolf but he wanted to be there just in case.

The werewolf had gotten a good head start, and ran twice as fast as he did. Dean's breath was hitching in his chest and he grabbed a stitch in his side. 'Holy shit, didn't think it was that far away from Sam.' A distant yell distracted him from his path and he tripped over an exposed tree root.

He fell heavily cursing and wincing as he felt his ankle twist awkwardly. "Shit, shit, shit." Dean roared as he examined his ankle. It throbbed painfully but he could at least twist it. Not broken, probably a bad sprain though. He rose slowly and tested his weight gingerly on his sore ankle. Pain shot up through his leg and Dean knew there was no way he could run anymore. He prayed silently that Sam would be able to take this damn thing, without back up. 

"Dean!"

Dean's head jerked towards the direction the sound had come from. Sam sounded scared and in pain. Damn it! Bad ankle or not Dean had to get to Sam. He couldn't let this evil son of a bitch hurt Sam. He didn't think Sam would survive another death attempt. Here he had finally gotten rid of the black dog and a werewolf kills him. Well that's ironic.

Dean bit his lip in an attempt to block out the pain as he stumbled through the underbrush. Half running half, half falling as his bad ankle gave out on him every time he stepped on it. He reached the clearing in what seemed to be an eternity. When he saw his brother he almost dropped dead himself.

The werewolf was slashing at Sam with its deadly claws. It howled in triumph over Sam's limp body then leaned forward as if to bite him.

"Stay the hell away from my brother, you freaky son of a bitch!" Dean raised his shotgun and fired. The silver bullet went zooming through the air and hit the werewolf in the heart. It howled in agony for a split second before falling lifelessly at Sam's side.

Dean raced towards his brother, bad ankle and all. He suddenly couldn't feel the pain that he had been in it mere seconds ago. The sight of Sam's unconscious body had taken care of that for him. Dean examined the wounds, he couldn't seem them too clearly but knew they were bad, not hospital bad but bad enough that if not taken care he could bleed out. Dean turned once more to make sure the werewolf was really dead. 

The werewolf's body was slowly shifting. Reshaping itself into the person it had once been. Dean's jaw dropped in shock as he recognized the person. "Oh hell no!"


	26. Chapter 26

Ok big warning evil cliff hanger ending on this chapter and I know that this chapter is really short. I will get up the next chapter in a few hours I'm in a hurry so I don't have time to add the next one now. Sorry but hang in there I will update one more time before I stop for the night.

Disclaimer—Don't own supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 26

Dean stared down at the body in shock he knelt down to the broken and bleeding body. "You have got to be kidding me!" He knelt down to the lifeless body and brushed the hair away from the familiar face. Still a stranger but somehow familiar. "Melissa?"

Melissa's sightless eyes stared at the dark night, reflecting the shimmering stars in the heavens. Her face had an expression of shock on it. At least her death was quick. Dean prided himself on the accurate shot he had managed to make even after he had seen Sam's limp body.

Sam. Oh no, Sam! Dean turned his attention back to his brother's body. It was rapidly loosing blood staining his clothes and the surround ground a dark crimson. "Shit!" Dean tugged open Sam's shirt and almost gagged when he saw the wounds. They were deep, deeper then he had originally thought.

"Well here comes another trip to the hospital, Sammy." Dean said gently and lifted his limp brother into his arms.

"No…no, hospital." It was barely a croak squeezed out of Sam's constricting neck muscles.

"Sammy?" Dean asked looking hopefully into his brother's dark eyes.

"It's Sam." Sam croaked again and looked to his brother with glassy eyes. 

"We have to get you taken care of." Dean said gently carrying Sam back to the impala. He could come back for their stuff after he got Sam settled.

"I s-said n-no hosp-hospital." Sam stuttered stubbornly. He managed to glare at Dean.

"Ok, princess. This is what we are going to do." Dean said firmly as if he were a teacher talking to a stubborn student. "We are going to take you to the car, I'm going to come back and grab our gear. We will go back to the motel and Dr. Dean Winchester is going to look you over. If the wounds aren't too bad, no hospital if they are a hospital visit is a must."

"No, I-I'll lea-leave." Sam said his eyes straining to stay open so he could glare at Dean. 

"I'd like to see you try. You can't even walk. Freak." Dean said quickening his pace. He could feel Sam's warm blood covering his hands and it was making him sick to his stomach. 'Man, how much blood is he loosing?'

"Dean." Sam's voice was barely a whisper now.

"What? What is it Sammy?" Dean asked his voice full of worry as he saw Sam's struggle for consciousness.

"I see it. It's coming." Sam said his eyes no longer focused on Dean but at something off in the distance. 

"What? What is coming? Sam talk to me!" Dean asked angrily. He didn't know what the hell was coming after them now.

"The black dog. It's coming!" Sam said he turned his gaze back to his brother's stricken eyes. "Dean I didn't see the dog five times, I thought it came for me five times but I was wrong. I never actually saw it one times. It came again tonight. Now it is coming to finish the job."

Dean choked back a sob and tightened his grip on his brother. "Damn it, Sammy. Why didn't you tell me?" He waited for a response but none came. He started to panic and laid Sam gently on the ground and shook his brother's shoulders roughly trying to get a response. "Sam? Sammy? Sam!" 

Sam's eyes blinked and he took in a deep breath. His eyes focused once again on Dean as the black dog neared their position. "Dean…I love you." He closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to stop and his heart slow. He was ready.

"Sam, no don't do this to me please!" Dean wept bitterly and shook his brother again. "Sam? SAM!" 


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry its late really busy night, hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 27

Somewhere off in the distance Sam could hear Dean screaming his name, shaking his body and weeping bitterly. He couldn't see him though, all he saw were those red eyes turning back to a soft yellow as the dog approached him. It didn't growl or even bark. Sam walked towards it no longer afraid. 

"You got me. You happy?" Sam shouted the anguish of leaving his brother alone fresh in his mind.

"Actually, no I'm not." The dog's voice was gentle and warm. Making Sam stumble back in surprise. The damn thing could talk?

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I said no, I'm not happy. I never wanted to take you." The dog repeated again. The dog looked sadly at Sam before cocking its head and listening to something only it seemed to be able to hear. "Your brother still needs you Sam. He can't afford to loose you."

"How the hell do you know anything about my family?" Sam asked angrily and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I know all about you Sam. It's my job." The dog said softly and looked into his eyes. "I tried to warn you. To protect you. You didn't listen. Every time you got hurt. Didn't you know I was trying to help you?"

Sam was flabbergasted. What the hell was going on? What the hell was this dog talking about? Every time he had almost gotten killed the dog had been there. Predicting his death, haunting him. "What the hell are you talking about? You almost got me killed four times and this time I don't think I'm going to make it back!" He was yelling now. 

"You will make it back sweetie. Your heart is still beating. Can't you hear it?" The dog's voice was oddly familiar. He felt as if he should know it. It wasn't surprising that it wasn't though. He had only heard it once that he could remember.

"Sam, sweetie look at me. Don't leave your brother. Not yet. He needs you." The dog whispered softly advancing towards him they eyes changing once again to a light blue. "Dean will die without you Sam. He will waste away or kill himself, either way he won't survive. There is still so much work for you two to do."

"Who are you?" Sam asked knowing all too well who it was. He saw her now, just like he had back in Kansas.

The dog shifted into the spiritual form of Mary. Her blonde hair fell gently against her shoulders and her soft blue eyes looked into her son's. "Sam. Are you ready to go back to your brother?"

"Mom, I can't. I can't do this anymore." Sam pleaded with her. She caressed his cheek gently holding it softly in her hand.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard. Life isn't fair and I know you're scared but you have to fight. You can beat this." Her gentle voice pierced his soul. "Can't you hear him?"

"Hear who?" Sam asked his eyes filling with tears. Everything was making sense now.

"Your brother, Sam. Listen." Mary said pointing to the black surrounding them.

A voice echoed down to Sam's ears making it sound as if he were in a tunnel.

"Sammy, please. Please, please, please don't do this. Please." Dean's voice was broken. A shred of what it used to be. A man without a purpose.

Sam wanted to be there. He wanted to comfort his brother. To tell him he was ok. He turned to Mary and saw her own eyes watering up with Dean's pleading.

"You have to go back sweetie. Please, it's time to go back." Mary said taking hold of Sam's hand and leading him through the black.

"I'm ready." Sam said he turned to Mary. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sam. Now go back to your brother." Mary said and disappeared. Leaving Sam alone in the black.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys sorry for the delay in updates lately. I've been really busy with a lot of things going here at home. So I haven't had time get around here to update again. So I'm really sorry about that. Here is the next chapter for you. Have a great day!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 28

"Sammy, please breathe come on. Don't do this to me now!" Dean blew two breaths into his brother's blue tinged lips. He placed a couple fingers to his brother's neck to make sure the weak pulse was still there. "Sam!" Dean blew two more breaths into his brother.

Sam remained unresponsive. His pulse was still beating but it was getting harder and harder to find each time Dean felt for it. He couldn't help but think that this time Sam wasn't going to come back, he had already cheated death four more times then most people had. Maybe this was just one time too many.

"Damn it, Sammy." Dean sat back on his heels and stared at his brother's unmoving body. He knew it was a long shot that Sam could even hear him anymore but he needed to get these words off his chest. "Sammy, please. Please, please, please don't do this. Please." He was disgusted with how broken he sounded, how he was pleading with his dying brother not to leave him.

Dean laid his head down on his brother's chest listening to the slow heartbeat inside his brother. It seemed to slow even as Dean listened to it. His heart sunk in despair, as he had to strain his ears to hear the soft pounding of his brother's heart. 

Thump…thump…thump…thump…then all was still. Nothing made a noise in the night, the air was completely still. The shallow shaking sobs of Dean's breathing broke the silence. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and onto his brother's shirt dampening it with every drop. How could this have happened? How could he have lost his baby brother?

"You are such a chick sometimes, Dean." Sam croaked lifting a heavy arm to place his hand on Dean's back reassuringly.

Dean jerked and spun to look his brother in the face. Sam's shaky smile greeted him, along with glassy eyes. "Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam into a tight very unmanly hug. He gripped his brother tightly against his body, relishing in how alive his brother felt.

Warm blood still soaked through Sam's clothes and was covering Dean as well but he didn't care. Right now he had to feel close to his brother. To make sure this wasn't just some cold trick played by some part of his mind. "Sammy, oh Sam. I thought I lost you."

"It was mom, Dean." Sam said pulling against his brother's hold and looking into Dean's questioning eyes. "She was the black dog."

"What? How could Mom be the black dog? Why would Mom try to get you killed?" Dean asked searching his brother's eyes desperately for the answer.

"No, she wasn't trying to get me killed Dean. She was trying to warn me." Sam said his vision starting to swim as the blood loss increased. "Dean, can we go back to the motel. I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, Sammy. Let's go." Dean said gently picking Sam back up and holding his brother tightly in his strong arms. Sam's head rested against Dean's shoulder resting against the strong muscles and warm flesh. His body trembled slightly. 

"Hang on, Sam. We are almost there." Dean whispered softly.

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere." Sam whispered back letting his eyes close. He was so damn tired. He let his body drift off into sleep as Dean trampled through the underbrush and to the impala. 

"Come on Sam, nap time's over." Dean said gently placing a cool cloth on Sam's forehead. He had managed to get Sam back to the motel and attended his wounds. They were deep, but Dr. Dean Winchester had tended to them. They weren't bad enough to have to go to the hospital.

His brother had passed out in his arms on the way back to the impala, and hadn't woken while Dean had worked on him. Dean was silently grateful for that. Alcohol stung like hell when disinfecting open wounds, he knew that from experience. He had stitched Sam up and dressed the wounds as best as possible.

He had to keep an eye on Sam, to make sure he didn't get an infection. He wasn't going to take any chances. Sam's eyes peered at him from half open lids, he blinked heavily a few times before closing them again.

"I'm so tired, Dean." Sam muttered sluggishly.

Dean lifted Sam's eyelids and checked his brother's eyes. His brother pulled away and opened one eye to look at him lazily.

"Don't just let me sleep."

"Ok, Sam." Dean relented. He watched as Sam drifted back into sleep before settling on his own bed. He might as well watch some TV to pass the time it was going to be a long night. 

Dean liked it quiet when he slept, and someone was laughing loudly. Too loudly. He opened his eyes to see who in the hell was being so damn rude! The dumb TV, son of a bitch he had fallen asleep while on vigil with Sam. He turned to his sleeping brother and watched as Sam's chest rose and fell evenly.

He glanced at his brother's face and leapt off his bed. His brother's face was covered in a fine layer of sweat. He touched his brother's forehead lightly but didn't need to, he could feel the heat radiating from his brother's body. 'Damn!' Dean pulled back on the bed sheets. He had to check Sam's wound to see if that was the source of the fever.

He gently lifted his brother's shirt and felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. "Oh, shit!" 


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone thanks for all the really awesome reviews for the last chapter. Your comments and reviews made me try hard to get another chapter up as soon as possible so I hope this one was worth the wait. Thanks again so much. I might be able to get another chapter up later today, but I'm not sure. I'll see if I can I will. Have a great morning and afternoon!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Other characters are mine.

A/N—I'm not sure if the medical stuff is correct so if its not sorry about that.

Chapter 29

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Dean repeated over and over again as he took in Sam's carefully dressed wounds. Yellow pus was oozing through the bandages and Dean knew they were infected. "SHIT!" Dean shouted and then looked sheepishly at his brother, realizing that he was still asleep.

Sam seemed undisturbed by his brother's outburst. He still slept as beads of sweat dripped down his face and fell onto his pillow.

"Sam?" Dean called softly. He lifted his brother's eyelids but still Sam didn't wake. The heat radiating from his brother was alarming. Dean tried not to let the panic flowing through his body overwhelm his judgment. He rose from Sam's bed and went into the bathroom to get the new thermometer. They seemed to go through more of these then anything else.

Dean silently praised himself for remembering to pick one up. He placed the instrument under Sam's tongue and paced nervously while waiting for the damn thing to do its job. He ran a hand through his messy hair before running it across the stubble on his chin.

Beep…beep…beep.

Dean pulled the thermometer from his brother's mouth and looked at the reading in shock. "Holy shit 103.8? That's it psychic wonder we're going to the hospital!"

Dean hastily pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his jacket. He didn't care that he probably stunk like hell after last night and not taking a shower. He had to get Sam to the hospital. Dean grabbed the keys to the impala and ran out of the motel room to start the impala and get the heaters going.

He ran back to Sam's bedside and bit his lip, frowning in thought. Unsure of the best way of how to carry Sam to the car Dean decided to carry him the way he had last night. Dean's muscles screamed as he lifted a heavy Sam into his arms, blankets and all.

He walked as fast as he could to the impala wishing desperately that Sam wasn't so freaking heavy. He lay Sam gently into the back seat and slammed the door, before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Sam, we're going to the hospital ok?" Dean muttered pulling out of the parking spot and slamming on the accelerator when he got it into drive.

"No, hospital." Sam pleaded.

"Sam, I have to you have an infection and a temperature of a 103.8." Dean said firmly giving his brother a backwards glance in the rearview mirror. "I promise that I will get you out as soon as possible but you need help."

"Dean, it's so cold in here." Sam said his teeth chattering together. He tried to curl up in a ball to stay warm only to cry out in pain as he jostled the scratches on his chest.

"Damn it." Dean muttered blasting the heater even higher and turning it up as high as it would go. "Come on, come on!" He yelled to the driver in front of him going ten miles under the speed limit. "Shake your ass, or get the hell out of my way!" He pressed on the accelerator making him inch closer to the other driver's bumper.

The driver seemed to get the message and turned at the next corner. Dean almost floored the accelerator, he was pissed. "Why the hell do people have to drive so freaking slow! Son of a bitch!"

Dean whipped around the next corner so fast that the impala's tires squealed in protest. "Sorry baby," Dean said gently rubbing the steering wheel lovingly. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the hospital a couple blocks in front of him. He pressed on the accelerator harder and was there in less than a minute.

Dean pulled into the spot closest to the doors as possible. He ran around the car and gently picked Sam up, hold him gently he carried him in the doors. "Help, I need help!" He glanced down at his brother's extremely pale and sweaty face.

Sam was looking at him with unfocused eyes, he smiled at Dean for a brief moment before his eyes rolled up into his head and his eyelids closed.

"Damn it, would somebody get their ass out here and help me!" Dean yelled desperately catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Can I help you?" A small nurse came up to Dean her eyes scanning Dean's panic stricken face to the unconscious man in his arms. "What's wrong with him?"

"He was hurt, has an infection. A high fever." Dean managed to gasp out. Although how he wasn't quite sure. He was lost in thought at the sight of his unconscious brother.

"I need a gurney in here!" The nurse spoke to someone Dean couldn't see. The bed was brought immediately and Dean somewhat reluctantly placed his brother gently on top of it. He watched the nurse take his brother down the hospital and was ushered to the nurses' station to fill out paper work and spend a long day in the waiting room. To hear news about his very sick brother.

Dean sat in hard plastic chair, his elbows resting on his knees and holding his face in his palms. He had been sitting here forever. Almost three hours, with no news on Sam. He grabbed his hair in his fists with frustration. How the hell did he let this happen? He shouldn't have dozed off last night.

"Dean Cult?"

Dean's head snapped up at the sound of his fake name. He stood as he recognized Dr. Lake. He felt a slight relief at least he found some comfort in knowing someone familiar was working on his brother.

Dr. Lake smiled at Dean as he approached him. "Hey, Dean. I thought I told you I didn't want to see you or your brother back here again." He winked casually and led Dean to an empty exam room so they could talk in private.

"He was attacked by a wild animal when he went out in the middle of the night." Dean lied. "He didn't want to come back so I took him to our place and got him cleaned up."

"When did his fever start?" Dr. Lake asked making a note on the clipboard he was holding.

"I don't know, I fell asleep." Dean admitted still angry with himself for letting this happen.

Dr. Lake frowned and looked at Dean seriously. "Mr. Cult I want you to know how sick your brother is. His temperature is at 104.6 a temperature anywhere over 104 is considered a high grade fever."

Dean paled at this and opened his mouth to say something but Dr. Lake held up a hand.

"Please, let me finish. Sam's infections are serious and we have to clean them out a bit. I need your permission to do that. Afterwards we can give him a shot to prevent any more infections. We are doing everything possible to get his temperature down."

"So is he going to be ok?" Dean asked hopefully.

"After we clean out the wounds and take him off the drugs that are making him stay asleep he will be fine." Dr. Lake assured.

Dean felt himself going numb with relief and worry. It didn't matter if he was told that Sam would be ok the sight of Sam lying limp in his arms out in the woods was swimming in front of his eyes. The way his brother had stopped breathing, how limp Sam had felt in his arms when he had carried him to the motel. How the pus had escaped his brother's body in that sickening yellow color. Dean's head felt extremely light and the whole world was spinning around. The doctor was saying something to him but he couldn't make out what it was. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a minute. Dr. Lake leaned forward a little but was caught off guard when Dean's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell off his chair and onto the hard floor with a thump. A loud crack followed as his head hit the wall.

"Mr. Cult?" Dr. Lake was instantly by Dean's side and shook him gently. Dean didn't respond his head rolled limply from side to side. "Mr. Cult?" Dr. Lake shouted a little more loudly hoping to get the young man to wake. He placed a hand to Dean's head and lifted it gently. Something warm greeted his hand and he pulled it away. Blood. He twisted his position so he could get a better glimpse of Dean's wound.

He stood hastily and yanked open the door. "Somebody come in here and give me a hand!"


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys wow thanks for the reviews! They really do keep me going, unfortunately I've come down with something and I'm really sick so this might be my only update for a few more days. This story is quickly coming to an end so I hope everyone enjoys it. There are a few tender moments between Sam and Dean in this chapter but after all that they have been through I think they need it. Once again thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me.

Disclaimer—Still don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Others are mine.

Chapter 30

Someone was shining a light in his eyes, making it hard for him to sleep. He wanted to push the inquisitive hand away from him. His head felt so heavy he couldn't even move it. He desperately wanted to drift back into the darkness where all was right in the world. Sam didn't have such a high fever; his head didn't feel like someone had been playing drums all night and John was keeping his boys company.

"Mr. Cult? Squeeze my hand if you can here me." The voice was fuzzy, unfamiliar. Yet, he knew it. He squeezed the hand in his gently. Man, he felt so weak.

"He's coming round." The voice said to someone else in the room.

"Is he going to be ok?" A second voice asked.

Wait a second he knew that voice. Dean pulled apart his lids with some difficulty. The bright overhead lights made him squint and he quickly shut them again.

"He should be, he took a nasty knock to the head but he will be fine." The fist voice said calmly.

Dean recognized that voice now. It was Dr. Lake's. The other voice was unmistakably his baby brother's. Dean pulled open his eyes again and this time kept them open. Dr. Lake was standing next to a bed that Dean seemed to be lying on. Man, why the hell did his whole body feel so damn heavy? He turned his head and saw Sam sitting up in a bed similar to his own. His brother looked a little worse for wear but at least he was awake.

"Sam?"

Sam's head turned and he smiled as he saw those jade eyes looking at him with concern. "Just couldn't stand the fact that I was getting all the attention huh Dean? You always were the jealous type." 

"This kind of attention I would be happy to live without." Dean croaked as he lifted a heavy hand to his bandaged head. "What happened?"

"According to the Dr. Lake you locked your knees and passed out. Fell out of your chair and banged your head on the wall. Must have done a bang up job on yourself because you had to get stitches." Sam's face changed from amused to concern as he studied Dean intently. "He said you were twitching, jerking uncontrollably almost as if you were having a seizure."

"Did I have one?" Dean asked his eyebrows rose.

"No. They took you in for an exam you seemed to be fine. Except that your head was bleeding." Sam said shaking his head. "I woke up to them wheeling your unconscious ass into my room. Said they figured that we would want to be together."

"Damn straight." Dean smirked even though every word he spoke killed his head. 'Geez, just how hard did I hit it?'

Sam's concerned gaze never left Dean. His eyes seemed to be trying to see right through Dean's very skin. As if examining his very insides with his gaze.

"Would you stop staring at me like that? It's creeping me out, feel like you are checking me out!" Dean snapped glaring at Sam's amused face.

"What makes you think I wasn't big boy?" Sam laughed getting a kick out of his brother's torment.

"You're sick." Dean muttered and glared at his little brother.

"Yep I am. Dr. Lake said my temperature has come down though. I gave him permission to clean out the infection. They are taking me in for surgery in about an hour." Sam grimaced at the thought. "I'm glad you woke up when you did."

"Why, princess? Did you want me to hold your hand and kiss your forehead as they are putting you to sleep?" Dean smirked.

Sam's eyes watered and tears spilled down his cheeks, breaking Dean's heart and he forced himself to sit up. His whole body screamed at him to lie back down but Dean wasn't going to listen. His brother needed him and he sure as hell was going to be there for him. He walked slowly to Sam's bed and sat on the edge looking into Sam's watery brown eyes. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"Dean, I'm scared. My surgeon came in and told me one of my wounds was deep. Deeper then any of the others. He told me they would have to go in and make sure no internal organs were damaged after they clean up the infection. He called it exploratory surgery?" Sam's tears continued to fall down his cheeks and landed on the hospital sheets.

Dean didn't know what to tell Sam. How to comfort him. How could he? Sam was scared to death and Dean didn't blame him. He hated going in for surgery. The thing that scared Sam the most as far as Dean could tell is the surgeon wasn't sure of anything. He knew that would scare the shit out of him. Having some doctor poking around his guts without knowing what he was looking for.

Dean knew Sam needed to be comforted, but actions always speak louder then words. Or so he had been told. He wrapped his arms around his little brother in a tight hug. He let Sam sob onto his hospital gown and rubbed his back gently. Damn, why the hell did all this shit happen to them? Hadn't they had enough hell for a while? Seriously, didn't they deserve a break?

"It's ok Sammy. I'm here and I will be waiting for you when you come out of the surgery." Dean whispered softly into his baby brother's ear. The baby brother that depended on comfort that only Dean could give. The baby brother who looked to Dean for answers that Dean couldn't provide. The baby brother whom he had dedicated his whole life to protecting. Whom he had raised into this trembling form of a man now sobbing on his shoulder. 

Sam's sobbing finally subsided and his breathing slowed as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Dean lay him gently back on his bed and pushed the hair away from Sam's eyes. He smiled at the innocent face of his brother. Sam deserved so much better then the shit that life dished out to him.

A soft knock at the door made Dean turn. An older doctor came in with a small smile.

"Hi, Dr. George Konnel. I'm Sam's surgeon. I need to take him now." The surgeon said.

Dean nodded and rubbed Sam's face gently with his hand, causing Sam to open his eyes and look into his own. "They're ready for you now, Sammy. But don't worry I will be right here when you wake up."

"Ok, Dean." Sam smiled weakly and Dean rose from the bed. Allowing Dr. Konnel to take his baby brother away from him. He watched with a dull ache of not being able to help Sam anymore then he had. Of all the things he owned, his pendant, his car, his weapons, or even his ring. His brother was the most prized object in his life. The reason he got up in the morning and thanked who ever watched over them, that he was alive.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait between updates for this story. Things have been crazy lately between being sick, work, and other priorities I just haven't had time to update this story. This is the last chapter for this story though and I will get a little sneak peek for my next story, which will be called The Gift. I will get it posted on my profile as soon as possible. I will try and get that one up and posted as soon as possible. Probably a little later today. Thanks for all the support and for being patient with me.

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Others are mine.

Chapter 31

Dean flipped through the channels on the TV. There was nothing else to do, and he was desperately looking for the fabric softener teddy bear, he wanted something curse and chuck his cafeteria fries at. How could the hospital actually expect him to eat that junk? The fries were wiggly and extra greasy, he was a fast food junkie but man that stuff made him want to be sick.

Sam had been gone a couple hours now. Dean had stopped looking at the clock hanging on the wall every few seconds, it only made the time go slower. Dean flipped the channel again and an evil smile spread across his face. "There you are you fugly son of a bitch!" He tossed a few fries at the screen and said a few choice words, before the commercial ended.

Dr. Lake stepped into the room a moment later. He couldn't suppress his grin at the floor now littered with fries as Dean continued to flip through channels. "Having fun, Mr. Cult?"

Dean grinned sheepishly and flipped the TV off with a soft click. "Have to keep myself entertained. This place is beyond boring."

Dr. Lake's smile widened and he made his way to Dean's bedside. He grabbed the plastic chair used for visitors and sat his face turning grim. "Listen, I was observing Sam's surgery. There were some problems."

Dr. Lake suddenly had Dean's undivided attention. "What kind of problems? He's not…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. He swallowed around the large lump that had appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, no! Sorry I didn't mean that. The wound that Dr. Konnel was worried about was deep, very deep. Sam has a tear in an intestine and a small hole in his stomach. He had some internal bleeding. I'm surprised he didn't mention it." Dr. Lake said. He felt no need to beat around the bush or sugar coat the cold hard facts. Dean didn't seem to be the kind of guy who liked to be told nicely how bad a shape his brother was in. 

"Stubborn ass kid never does! So, what does that mean?" Dean asked coolly.

"Dr. Konnel is fixing the damage as we speak. Sam is going to be extremely weak for the next couple weeks, not to mention vulnerable to an infection. We need to keep him here under close observation. At least for a week. If he is doing better after that we will release him." Dr. Lake said solemnly.

"Oh, man." Dean started to laugh. "Sam is going to be so pissed when he finds out about this!" He couldn't hide his bouts of laughter. This was too much. He knew Sam was aching to get out of here; being stuck in here a whole week…wow. He was going to have one cranky Sam on his ass after this. He laughed about the irony of it and he laughed because his brother would be ok. If Sam was going to live, he could deal with the extra time spent in the hospital. Man, the things he did for Sam.

"We will release you a little later today, Dean." Dr. Lake continued.

"Sounds, good." Dean yawned and stretched slightly.

"Why don't I leave you alone, Sam will be back in a few hours." Dr. Lake smiled and rose from his chair. He walked quickly out of the room and shut the door softly behind him. Leaving Dean in peace.

Dean closed his heavy eyes and thought about what Dr. Lake had told him. Sammy was going to be ok. That was always a good thing. As far as Dean was concerned a week at the hospital was nothing compared to a lifetime going to the graveyard to visit a headstone. With that last thought he drifted back off to sleep.

Dean awoke, as the sun was setting, the bright orange and reds danced across the room shining in his eyes. He twisted his head around to face away from the window. He was still so tired. 'Wait a minute! What time is it? Is Sam back yet?' Dean's eyes popped open.

Sam was indeed back in the room. He was sleeping in his bed his head turned towards Dean. Dean sat up slowly and quietly walked over to his little brother's bed. He sat on the edge and pushed Sam's long hair out of his eyes. Sam's eyes opened and he smiled weakly at his brother.

"Hey, princess." Dean smiled back.

"Hey, Dean." Sam whispered hoarsely.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked casually.

"Like I had someone playing around inside of my guts." Sam's voice didn't want to be anything louder than a whisper.

"Well I talked to your doctor. You had some internal damage." Dean said solemnly.

"What kind?" Sam asked worriedly his eyebrows rose in concern.

"Relax, Sammy. A torn intestine, a small hole in your stomach and some internal bleeding. They were able to stop it. You will be fine." Dean watched as Sam visibly relaxed. He had his prey right where he wanted him, time for the kill. "But…"

"But? But what?" Sam asked he started to squirm uncomfortably against his brother's touch.

"You're stuck here for another week, and I get to leave tonight!" Dean's wicked grin spread all the way across his face.

"Oh, man! That is so not fair!" Sam whined at smacked at Dean to get him off the bed.

"Well next time don't tangle with a werewolf, Sammy. Or maybe you should pay attention to when it is coming at you." Dean winked at his little brother.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam whispered crossly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Make me bitch. You're still too weak to pick a fight!" Dean replied sarcastically.

Dr. Lake came into the room with a small stack of papers for Dean to sign. "You ready to go home, Dean?"

"Hell yes!" Dean said happily and took the papers back to his bed so he could sign them. Sam watched him with a look of envy.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Dr. Lake walked over to Sam's bed and looked curiously down at the young man.

Sam shrugged slightly and turned to look at the doctor. "Fine I guess, except for one thing."

Dean and Dr. Lake looked at him. Both very concerned.

"What is it Sam?" Dr. Lake asked seriously.

"Did you tear your stitches Sammy?" Dean abandoned his release papers and walked back to Sam's bed.

Sam played with his hospital sheets for a moment before looking up at both men. Hope brimming in his eyes. "Do I really have to stay here a whole week? I hate hospitals!"


End file.
